


Winging It

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel / Avenger
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, F/M, Language, Mentions of decapitation, Sexy Times, Smut in places, Violence, Wet Dream, angry Wanda, bucky Barnes drama, everywhere, steve rogers smut, unavoidable drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original story, AU-<br/>summary;Tony's curiosity had wavered to the mutant files kept in the S.H.I.E.L.D archives. He claimed to be doing some "light reading". Who knew Sam Wilson had a secret!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> My work is posted as the_tormented_writer on tumblr. My page is a mess right now, I'm becoming more tech savvy so I'll have it together in no time.

.  
.  
.  
Tony sunk down into his chair, swirling his drink.Exaggerating a cough he sighed heavily. Bruce looked up from the book he was reading, 

"Yes Tony?".

He asked turning to the side. Only partially paying attention to the billionaire. 

"What? Oh nothing, I just need to stretch the old bones.." 

Tony breathed, taking a drink from his glass & standing. Bruce shook his head and continued reading. Unsatisfied to have lost Bruce's attention so quickly, Tony let out a loud, drawn out , 

"uggghhh".

Bruce, smirked, closed his book and turned completely around to face Tony.   
By this time, realizing that he had Bruce's complete attention, Tony waited for that ever so inviting question-

"Yes Tony- something on your mind?" 

"And there he is!" 

Tony said, excitedly clapping his hands. Bruce sighed. Knowing that was what He was waiting for.

"You know nothing's going on and everything's pretty calmed down for the time being? " 

Tony perked up while pushing a few buttons on the screen before him.   
Bruce removed his glasses and rubbed his face. It was too late in the day to be playing mind games with him. 

"And? Tony.. What did you do?"  
Bruce said standing to his full hight. 

"So.. I might have hacked-into-S.H.I.E.L.D's-"mutant-files"-for-some-light-reading. "

The genius said with a small smile.

" TONY! Tony- What? Why?! Out of all the files? Why those?!"

Bruce's face was flushed with anger as he approached Tony typing away at his screen. 

"Well for one, when you yell my name like that it actually gave me shivers! Two- didn't I say I was doing some light reading? And three- to answer your question of why- well Brucy, then I wouldn't have found out about a little secret that a certain avenger is hiding."

Bruce began to speak but was lost in thought as a picture of a woman was brought up on screen.   
"Before you ask, this is Y/N Wilson."

Bruce put up his hand to stop Tony,

" Wilson? As in..Sam? Steve's new running partner?" 

Tony took a swig of his drink & pointed at Bruce. 

"Tut tut, it's rude to interrupt. As I was saying, Y/N is Sam Wilson's biological sister and his twin. She also has a mutation of regeneration. Which explains why she looks younger than Sam. And no before you ask, Sam does not have the regeneration gene. I checked- 4 times."

Bruce continued to read the file quietly and scan over the most recent photos of you. 

"So, Sam wants to keep his sister safe? I can understand not mentioning her, less attention the better. Expecially with all this mutant hate in the news."  
Bruce stated, not removing his eyes from your face.   
"From the file she was taken off her college campus at 22. Assumed dead, the search for her went cold after a year. Nothing turned up-"

Bruce, glanced at Tony,

"Did Sam go looking for her?"

"Strangely no. In Fact, during her brief stay with S.H.I.E.L.D, their sibling relationship was basically non existent." Tony said puzzled. 

"This is where it gets interesting.  
Samuel was in the army, he returned briefly when she was assumed dead. In Y/Ns file, are photos not only from before she went missing but also after. Yet all police records & missing persons do not show her resurfacing."

Tony looked to Bruce and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Cute isn't she?" Tony stopped to stand by Bruce. Bruce swallowed hard and muttered to himself, making Tony smile. 

"Ok. So, kidnapped, got free? How long was she gone?"   
Bruce said scratching some notes down. 

"Well, she was gone for about ten years but these pictures are showing her only Missing for.. three? "

Bruce whispered,   
"That can't be right. "

Tony continued,  
"When have you known S.H.I.E.L.D to muck up a document? There's a reason. S.H.I.E.L.D had to have known what happened to her. There are mentions of a program. Also mentions of a "Logan Howlett" undergoing a similar type of "procedure". Though S.H.I.E.L.D not being complete assholes, they were not the ones that took & experimented on her. They just happened to find her during a routine sweep of an abandon facility. Not so abandoned was it?"

"Procedure? What kind?"Bruce interjected.   
Tony brought up a S.H.I.E.L.D report that had been in Y/N's file, on screen.   
"She was offered a spot for the Avengers Initiative, under Steve & turned it down."

Bruce sighed, "Not surprising. Considering she has random and violent outbursts according to this. First born bullheadedness?"

"Oh yea- She seems like my kind of lady." Tony began,  
"The report basically says had issues following good ol Caps orders. Which was the main reason she left. This is also intreauging because Spangles report said they had, and I quote," irreconcilable differences." Hmm, maybe relationship issues! Were they dating?"

Clearing his throat, Bruce read over Tony's ramblings, "Looks like Fury highly recommended her. It looks like he tried everything in the book to keep her here. High marks in general training, hand-to-hand combat."

Tony continued on,"Dropped off the map for a few years- six to be exact. Well, S.H.I.E.L.D sure likes to keep tabs on her." He looked over to your photo again. Your dark, magenta hair was braided and shoved under a cap. You wore a loose black leather biker jacket, blue jeans with brown combat boots. 

Bruce stopped dribbling on his note pad. "Tony, this reads like she's been through a lot. Just promise me you won't bring this up to Sam. I mean, I'm sure there's a logical explanation. Maybe he believes she's dead? Maybe a falling out."

Tony set his glass down hard into the table.   
"Brucy, you know I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Correction Tony, that's all you do."

Tony crossed his arms and pouted, "Well, if you want nothing to do with this.. Finding her.. Bringing her back... Maybe a reunion party for her and our newest avenger...atleast let me show you the icing on the cake."

Bruce shook his head and Tony pushes a few more buttons and two large videos began playing on screen.   
Bruce's mouth dropped open abit.

"Oh! hold on!" Tony said frantically tapping buttons.

 

Bruce, leaned toward the screen.  
"Tony? OH MY- SHIT TONY! Did she? She just decapitated eight men with- FUCK! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!?"  
Bruce yelled and jumped away from the screen at the sight of you covered in blood. 

"HEY! I thought I said don't look?! Just a video mishap! No worries!" Tony said waving a hand in Bruce's direction.   
"Calm down big guy. Take a look."

You were standing up with your back facing the screen, wearing a white bra and shorts. The room you were in was dark and dingy. There was medical supply on a tray not too far from you. Yet still out of reach incase you got the idea to do something drastic. Slowly two long read lines, cuts, appeared on your back. Followed by a squishing sound. As the lines began stretching open, blood began dribbling down the white shorts you were wearing. You muffed your sobs as two impressively long, shiny wings emerged from your back. With a loud scream, covered in speckles of blood, they spread to either side of you. Bruce covered his mouth as he watched your back fully heal around the attachments that had just sprouted. Bruce felt bile clawing in his throat.

"Pretty cool huh!" Tony looked at Bruce like a kid in a candy store.

Tony walked around Bruce, "Now I know what you're thinking, Why did we employ an artificial flacon when we could have had a real one!"

Before Bruce could reply, he heard a shuffle from above them, replacing his glasses to his face. Tony followed his gaze to the vents.   
"Tony," Bruce smiled, clearing his throat- "I think your secrets out."


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Clint, held up in the vents that saw what intreauged Tony and briefed Nat. Now with an unknown group perusing you, Nat and Clint take to the shadows to watch over you.  
> The question is, will you trust the people in the shadows? And if they knew about you, it was only a matter of time before others began poking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr as the_tormented_writer

.  
.  
.  
"Shit. Bird man, you bastard!" Tony cursed as he quickly grabbed his jacket. 

"She's mine! DON'T GO AFTER HER!" Tony continued yelling toward the vent as he opened the door to the lab, almost running into Nat. 

"Hey Widow, if you'll excuse me-" Tony said attempting to maneuver around the assassin. 

Nat smiled, "Well, Tony, it's good to see you too. Got a minute?" She asked, which really meant, 'this could go a lot faster if you listen now.'

Tony began, "Well not re-"

"Good!" Nat replied, pushing Tony back inside the Lab. 

Bruce snickered at the sight of them both. Just like night and day or oil and water. 

"I wanted to talk to you about a certain metal winged girl, heard of her?"

Bruce turned to the two intreauged.

"That would be a n-o Nat. I really don't have time for your games right now." Tony spoke turning toward the door attempting to avoid her. 

"Aw, too bad. Bruce? Maybe you'd like to notify Iron Maiden over there that he is not the only one looking for Sam's little sis. Supposedly Wilson, being the new addition to the Avenger Initiative, without powers, has peaked the interest of many." Nat calmly spoke as she sat in Bruce's chair. 

Tony stuck his head back into the lab, eyeing Natasha. 

"Wait, everyone knows Sam was military. There's nothing interesting about that. I want to know how do YOU know about this?" Bruce asked looking between Nat and Tony crossing his arms. 

"Oh, I failed to mention? You could say a birdie told me"

"THATS IT! I KNEW IT!" Tony yelled, re-entering the Lab. 

Bruce bit his lip holding back a smile and shook his head at Natasha. 

Ofcourse it was Clint. Who else was always held up in the air ducks hours on end?

Tony walked back to his computer and shutdown your file, "if she's not safe, I'll track her, see who's after her and swoop in and take care of the threat. Perhaps bring her back so we can figure out why she's become America's Next Top Mutant."

Nat shook her head toward Tony, 

"You did know she was here right? She worked along Steve, was recruited long before any of us. She didn't like it and left. Why would she willingly return?  
And especially with you? What could you say to make her change her mind? Unless...you're planning on using force.."

"'Force' is such a hard term. I'd prefer.. 'Persuasion'." Tony replied, turning to face Natasha. 

Bruce crossed his arms, "Tony- I know more than anyone that caging an animal only makes things worse. Besides, she's not a threat- to anyone. She's been keeping to herself. Not even using her wings!"

Tony stood glaring at Bruce. " I'm not saying we "cage the animal" I'm saying things have changed. Maybe bring her in and she could be an useful ally for the storm ahead."

Bruce huffed, pushed up his glasses and looked to Nat. "Storm? What storm?"

Tony turned to Bruce, tucking his hands behind his head. " There's always a storm coming. A fight, God forbid- a  
War. We have made so many enemies-"

"Oh god, Tony! Not This again!. There is no war coming! How about you,  
Nat, what do you suggest?"

"What if we could watch over her  
From a far? Just keep an eye out. These new threats, especially more Hydra bases, are surfacing faster than we can track them...we could use her help."

Bruce scratched his chin and sideward  
glanced at the two avengers. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

 

 

*beep beep buzz buzz*

You groggily tilted your  
head, sweeping your unkept locks away from your eye lashes. Reaching over to sedate the ever droning of your cell phone, you stretched out -father than anticipated, and met the  
floor with a thump. You laid sprawled out across your carpet, staring at the ceiling. You shut your eyes for a brief moment..

*flashback*

"SAM? SAM?! Where am l?"  
You breathed into the chilling abyss. A silhouette appeared in the doorway in front of you as light crept across the concrete floor. Your breath quickened. Slowly the figure began making its way toward you.   
Clawing at the shackles that we're screwed through your wrists to the wall behind you. You would be unable to get free without pulling your arms  
through the screws. You would heal of course, but there was a good chance you'd pass out from blood loss, before your other hand would be free. Let alone,able to successfully fight your way out of here. Where ever 'here' was.   
A voice, inches from your face, spoke deeply,  
"Dear child of mine, have you already forgotten where you are?"

*end flashback*

Screeching you grabbed your chest. Breathing heavily you blinked the tears back that had threatened to fall. Your heart thumped against the palm of your hand. 'Get your shit together Y/n! It's just a memory. An very old, torturous memory.' You thought. 

Once you had calmed yourself, you remembered your phone. Still laying on the floor you tugged on the charger causing it to fall to you. With a huff you sat up and read the incoming message:  
"Get moving.   
Your location has been compromised."

You quickly got up, grabbed your bag & carried the phone to the restroom.  
"Compromised, Right." You replied. 

When was it not?

"How long do I have?" You sent after a moment. 

You waited for a response, tapping your foot against the dirty linoleum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?  
> Let Me know in a Comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of back tracking. Your first encounter with one of your  
> "Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @the_tormented_writer on tumblr

.  
.  
.  
Thinking back, your home, well, "homes" were always compromised.   
Last year, shortly after Sam began doing his "dare-doings", things became difficult. Sam and you didn't have the best sibling relationship after your parents passed away. So when your apartment blew up one evening, that was your wake up call. 

After having so many covers and most believing you to have been killed in the blast, there was no reason for you to have been suspicious when two Federal agents showed up at your job wanting to bring you in. Their reasonings were very unclear and overall sloppy at best.   
Something about, "national security" or some bs.   
Your newest cover as Willow Black, single. Living with your cat, Binx and dog, Rufus, in a small apartment- and working as a florist- was the least conspicuous cover you have ever adopted for yourself! 

So, why were you now being escorted out of the Florist Shop in hand cuffs? 

You didn't want to jump to conclusions, until you came face to face with a white van. You licked your chapped lips and dug your heels into the ground.  
"you've got to be shitting me." You turned, telling the first agent. 

The other one smiled as he put his hand behind your back to coax you toward the back of the van. 

As you carefully walked, the agent at your side, leaned into your ear,  
"Miss Wilson, we can do this the easy way, where you go willingly. Or the hard way, where I taser you, you'll extend those lovely iron wings of yours and expose yourself to the world as an advanced." 

You stopped walking and glared at the agent. He looked down at you with a hint of a smile creeping from the side of his mouth. You shook your head, rolling your eyes and blew your bangs away from your face. 

Your worst fear had been realized. They knew. Damn. 

"Now beautiful," the man continued,"Is that what you really want?" he hissed into your ear. 

You clinched your jaw and stood proudly outside the vans double doors. The leader nodded his head to the others as the doors burst open and you were slowly shoved into the back of a dingy, white van.

. "Now there's a good..flacon." The first armored man sneered as you entered the small, dark confines. Might as well have been a prison.

A sack was placed over your head while a concrete slab was secured around your back. Two straps that looked like seat belts were pulled up and over your shoulders, clamping down across your chest with a hiss.   
You sat in silence for however long as your straps and handcuffs were tightened and checked.

Shortly after the vehicle had begun to move it came to an sudden stop. Your body was flung forward onto the thinly covered floor. You sat up on all fours slowly, trying to keep a hold of yourself, balancing the concrete slab laying across your back.  
Hesitant to make any sudden moves, two people grabbed you by your arms and slowly sat you up. You heard shuffling sounds outside the van. Abruptly the van door flew open, closed then opened once more. You felt a gust of wind hit your covered face and sweaty chest, calming your anxiety.   
The van door had been left open by the mysterious figure who'd shadow loomed above you now.   
You leaned back against the wall feeling the sunlight seep through the bags woven material. Ever so softly you heard static.

"Clint. Yeah it's definitely her. Well, the concrete book bag that strapped upon her back kinda gave it away."

The voice was soft with some authority, 'A woman?' You thought. You heard a muffled voice reply on some sort of com. With you're adrenaline pumping you were unable to make out the words on the other end.

"No, it's too risky. Well, risky-er than what we just did. You know what? Thanks dad but now is not the time. Just- Clint! Trust me on this. Abilities or not, if dumb and dumber could stumble upon her I had a feeling more players had to be in the game. Besides, this isn't Hydra. We don't know what this group is capable of."

Silence. 

You hissed when the bag was yanked from you head, pulling you hair.   
"Ah, ugh."

You raised your cuffed hands to shield your eyes from the sun light streaming around the woman. Just then, she thrusted something into your hands and turned to leave. Still blinded by the sunlight, you squinted and raised the phone looking it over. There were a set of bloodied keys hanging on the antenna.

You stumbled on you words like a child. 

"Wh.. Wait! Who are you? How did you find me? What do I do with this?" 

You're not afraid. Why is it so hard to assume someone wants to help you? No one ever wants to help you without wanting something in return. 

As she turned to face you, the light caught the red glow of her hair. 

"Well, you could say I'm a ghost. And how did I find you? Like it was hard. Oh and that thing,"   
the woman said pointing to your hands-"You make calls on it." 

In any other circumstance you would have smirked. Smart ass.  
While she turned to the side, you were still unable to make out any features. You looked back down at yourself,  
gripping the slimy keys and began to release your self from your bindings. 

"We'll be in touch." Was the last thing you heard her say as you turned to the open van doors. 

You placed the phone in your apron pocket, as the concrete slab dropped from your back.   
'We?'  
More importantly- who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the SUSPENSE! Don't be shy,  
> Let Me Know what you think!


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an unknown group perusing you, your guardians must come out of the shadows to protect you.

.  
.  
.  
Ever since that fateful day, you've been following the instructions from the phone thrusted into your hands that day.   
For a few months now, there had been minimal communication and silence till further notice. Also the red headed woman, you assumed it was her, and whoever else accompanied her, left you cash for whenever nessassary.   
But why? What value did you hold for them? You had learned the past few years, people just don't do favors for others without wanting something.  
Truthfully, this strange Big Brother relationship had started off bumpy. Having people watch and follow your every move? Strangely, it had worked.   
We're these poeople Sam had sent for you? If so, why not come out himself? Was he still angry for what all you had done?  
You dwelled upon these unanswered questions tapping your fingers against the phones screen.  
'Radio silence, typical.' You pulled your  
Hair back and got down to business. 

*buzz buzz*  
You glanced down at your phone at the new text,  
"8 minutes"  
About time. 

 

Jogging to the motel office, you tossed the key at the white haired Tennant. He nodded toward you as you noticed he was speaking to two gentlemen in blazers. You willed yourself to pay them no mind as you turned away, trying not to take off toward your car.   
You tapped your watch- 1 minute, 24 seconds. This is new. Whoever was looking for you was early. Those men are as much police, FBI or whatever you call them as much as you were vegetarian. Nowadays, no one is who they say they are.   
You pushed your hair under the blue Ford baseball cap and zipped up your maroon hoodie heading to your car. A thought briefly stopped you in your tracks.   
'Could it be..? Stryker?'  
You shook your head as you took off in a sprint. The fall air nipped at your ankles as you made your way to your green volts wagon. You notice when you stuck your key in the door, a black mustang slowly curved around toward the back of the inn. Most importantly, toward you. You froze. You've had to out run people sure. Vans and cars also. But here? In this dusty, ramshackle place? There was no shelter. There was no city. No buildings or hoards of people to camouflage yourself in. Damn. Why a sports car! As your chest began heaving the panic set in. 

"where the hell are my guardian angels?!" You muttered.

The mustang crept closer now.  
You nonchalantly eased into the drivers seat and threw the car into reverse. Slamming your foot down on the pedal, the engine sprang to life as you drove backwards, over the curb and around the front of the inn. 

Throwing the car back into drive, you had succeeded in putting a comfortable distance between yourself and the sports car. 

Then, your phone went off-  
*buz buzz*

"Stop driving" flashed on your screen.

'Ugh no.' You thought. 

You responded, "being followed"

*buz buzz*

"Stop. The. Car. " appeared. 

Looks like your relationships with the redhead and friends has expired and you were on your own this round.   
Tossing your phone to the back, you rolled your eyes. You pushed the pedal till You felt the revving of the old engine.  
As you turned onto the dusty, gravel road. You had hoped to get over the horizon to a town. Your plan fell through as you double footed the break, coming face to face with a black suv.   
Your shaky hand gripped the stick to throw it once more in reverse. Turning around, you were just in time to see the black mustang sandwich you in.

A lump had formed in your throat while a bead of sweat ran down the side of your face. Shit. There's not enough time to prepare to fly.  
You bit your lips, readying yourself for a fight as your fingers ran over the the steering wheel. "Is this what I get putting my faith back in humanity?" You huffed.

You turned to the front again to see a man dressed in all black leather with a bow and arrow. His jaw clenched as he slid out the drivers seat, removed his sun glasses and slammed the door. 

'Really? I'm going to get captured and or tortured by a deer hunter? Great.' Wetting you lips glancing at your rear view to see a woman with red hair walking up beside your car. Oh crap. 

A quick tap to the glass made a curse slip through your lips. You cautiously rolled down the window, 

"What part of 'stop the car' are you having trouble comprehending?"   
The red head remarked, leaning into the car.   
Turning to face her, you instantly recognized who she was. The infamous Black Widow.

the look of understanding on your face, the man began,  
"Before you ask, no. Your brother doesn't know we are here."

Your head shot back to the man with the bow leaning against the passenger door . You scowled at him as he continued.  
"Nor that Nat and I have been keeping you - well, attempting to keep you safe. But after that little stunt you pulled, I'm considering my options." 

You relaxed abit in the drivers seat .  
"Hawkeye- right?" You spoke. 

With a small nod, he continued,  
"Like I said, don't pull that shit again."

"Why? Good or bad, in the end you are all on the same side. Besides, I'm use to taking care of myself, Dad." you bitterly spat staring at Clint. 

"By the way, " you spoke turning to Natasha, "Were those stiffs back there with you? If not, you both are shitty guardians." 

Natasha looked at you flustered and pulled out her gun, holding it just out to the side, clearly ticked off, sucking on her teeth. You pointedly looked at her and patted your hand on the side of your seat with a smile on your face. If they thought you had been unarmed this entire time they were sadly mistaken. 

"We don't need to bring her in fully intact am I right Clint? She can have a bullet wound...or four.." Natasha softly spoke, swiftly raising her gun toward you as you easily matched her speed. 

"'Bring me in?' Jokes on you Natasha."

Both of you now facing down eachothers gun barrels. 

"Easy girls."  
Clint's words mostly aimed at Natasha, broke the stare down that was happening between you two. He rubbed his face with his hand, turning red. You could tell he hand not prepared for this sort of resistance with you. Apparently he didn't read your file. 

"First off, don't ever call me 'dad'. we're about the same age. And yeah, give me and your mother some respect." Clint spoke glancing to Natasha.  
"How do you think you've managed to stay alive so far? Sure wasn't fuckin Lady Luck."

Breaking eye contact with Natasha, you breathed an annoyed sigh. She put her gun away as did you glancing toward Clint. 

"Look, I don't like playing baby sitter either, Clint but it's becoming to risky to have y/N out and about. There are way more players on the playing field now."

I put my hand up to her,   
"Hey I'm right here you know.   
So I shouldn't have thought I could outrun a sports car- shit. That's on me. I saw those Suits looking for me and I panicked. I did what I do best, flee the scene. It's not MY fault anyway. YOUR perfect timing was off!"   
You said glaring at Natasha. "Speaking of which, it that them headed this way?"

Clint straightened himself to look over the roof of your car. " Damn it! Am I going to get a break today?!"

Suddenly Nat grabbed your face and stooped to your eye level. 

"Bottom line princess-disobey a direct order again and Clint and I won't be there to drag your sorry ass out of the fire. As of now, we've all you got."   
She finished pushing your face to the side as she let go. 

"Are you guys kidding me!" You screeched. "WHERE WERE YOU BOTH A FEW MINUTES AGO?! Sitting in your mustang wasn't helping me. What if I had waited to leave? I'd probably be-"

"Dead." Nat dead panned. 

"No," you turned. "With your reputation, miss romanov, you know all too well there are worse things than death. And that's what's coming for me." You snarled, rubbing your jaw. 

Nat and Clint were looking at you then at one another. They hadn't read your file but remembered what Tony had said; The experiments on advanced humans, the experiments done on you- had been years of pure torture. Thats only going by what's been documented. Surely you had asked for death more than a handful of times. 

You could feel the pity upon Clints expression. That's not what you needed now. 

So, where do we go from here?"  
You cleared your throat, looking from Clint to Natasha. 

"Oh lookie Nat, the little hot head is ready to listen!" Clint stated trying to push aside his worry for you, he opened the passenger door.

It's been a while since you've had any physical contact or even a person less than three feet from you in a while. So it was no surprise when you recoiled into yourself as he slipped in. 

"Chill out will you!" He yelled turning to you.   
Clint sighed. He must have caught the glimpse of fear in your eyes hidden behind your rigid form. Figuring out it was his presence, Clint glanced to Nat and huffed.   
"Look, "   
he attempted to slowly reach for your keys,   
"I'm- we're not going to hurt you. Just we can talk more later. For right now- trust us, we need to leave here."

"Before I go with you, I need to know what's in this for you? Both Of you? Why are two of the worlds best and brightest protecting me?"

Saying this you turned to Nat, reminded of her past. Kill for money. Didn't matter if she was with the Avengers or not, you didn't trust anyone. You barely trusted yourself. 

She backed up shaking her head. She turned and faced the swarm of oncoming vehicles and took off toward her car in a sprint. You sighed and look at Clint once more.   
"Please if the hunt for me as gotten so bad you had to come out the shadows, atleast you could tell me who's hit list I'm on?."

You heard Widows voice clearly through his com.   
"You've got thirty seconds Clint. Whatever you're gonna do,  
Do it now."   
Which was followed by the mustang revving its engine behind us. 

Clint rubbed his neck, nervously.   
"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about all this.."   
You tilted your head at this action confused. You cautiously asked, "Sorry? About which part?"  
Clint without warning, reached behind you, ramming your skull into the steering wheel.   
Immediately your breath quickened.   
You let out a scream you tried to lash out toward him. You knew your head would heal soon, but the feeling of confusion and the pain would linger. You could feel warm blood trickling down your forehead while fighting Clint. Your skin began to crawl as it clung to your skin. Feeling something prick your neck your actions slowed.

Too disoriented to move, Clint scooped you from the volts wagon and dragged you toward his SUV. 

"Why-" was all you were able to muster as he struggled against you in the backseat. That's when you saw it. A silver syringe, no bigger than a pen. You began to feel nauseous. Not only had bastard had given you a concussion but now he had dosed you. So much for one of 'earths mightiest heroes'.

"Well we've got to get your heavy ass to safety and you were asking to many questions that aren't important."

You could see the gray spots begin to enter your vision. " Thats not a polite thing to say to a lady!" You gritted your teeth, kicking in his direction. 

Your limbs had become so heavy, you gripped Clint's collar to keep yourself from passing out.   
You felt him pause at this while you fought to keep yourself conscious.  
"Please.. Barton..who's. .. List.. Please.."  
Right now- You were not above begging.

Clint however, was taken aback, Surveying your predicament. You're sprayed out across the back of his SUV holding on for dear life. He's laid between your thighs, his hands on either side of your head. His breath ghosted over your face, inches from your lips. It didn't help that both of you were panting from the scuffle. 

"That's an easy question sweetheart. " he whispered, catching a tear from the side of your face. 

"Everyone's."

Feeling your vision distort, you gave in to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of my fave, Dean Winchester: "Son of a bitch!"
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've made it the tower. The hospital wing, as you drift in an out of consciousness the past begins to surface.   
> SHIELD had rescued you from Hydrya after one year of experiments.  
> After three years at SHIELD, you decided to call it quits. You felt inadequate compared to Captain America, so you came across someone that could give you more

.  
.  
.  
*flashback*-------------------

"Y/n Wilson! I've heard so much about you. Did you know my dear, you are one of three mutan- 'advanced' that I've had the pleasure of meeting.?  
Along with two others, you retain the gene that makes you instantly heal. Also with this ability, you age dramatically slower than a regular human.   
But you, oh you! My dear sweet dove, you're quite special. Your blood! my dear! What is capable of is astounding! Why, I've never seen anything like it!"

The figure past around you and placed his hands around your face. You shuttered at His touch, as tears streamed down.

"Please, please let me go! I have never harmed anyone. I don't know what you want from me!"  
You pleaded, rattling the cage that held you. 

"Oh, my fragile one , we will get back around to that my child. One thing at a time. "  
.  
.*end flashback *-------------------

Gasping, you opened your eyes and the ceiling lights brought on that oh so familiar throb from your temples. Turning to the side, you emptied the contents of your stomach into a pail by your bed.   
Your eyes widened as you laid back down taking in your surroundings.   
The room was bleach white. The furniture, floor, blankets, everything- white.   
Looking down at yourself, you noticed your clothes had been changed. You wore a navy blue shirt and baggy sweat pants with the Stark logo on the side.   
You sucked in a breath as your room door opened.

"Take it easy there ." You opened one eye to peer at the intrusion voice.

. "Looks like Barton did a number on you, sweetheart. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" The stranger asked, sitting beside you.   
.  
.  
.*flashback*-------------------------

You sat in an office, in a chair too hard, in a uniform too tight, rubbing your cold and clammy hands together between your legs, wondering what brought you to this place once more. Ah yes- your old friends; anger & desperation.

Your mind drifted to the sounds of protest outside the office door.  
While you turned your head to listen, a man, dressed clearly military, burst through it. Scared and on guard, you rose taking a defensive stance. Attention was brought to you both, the doctor placed a gentle hand on your shoulder and shook his head in understanding.   
"Miss Wilson, it's quite alright. No need for that here. "  
.  
.*end flashback*-------------------------

You gulped, bringing your focus back to the man in front of you. He smelled delicious. His dark facial hair was nearly kept and he was wearing jeans with a black sabbath tee and jacket. You'd recognize that handsome mug anywhere. It was Tony. Tony stark. 

You scrunched your face at how close he was to you.  
You pointed to the cup of water on the tray infront of you. The man, tall and tan, smirked and slowly picked up the water and lifted it to your lips. You hungry lapped at the cold liquid and tightly cupped your hands uknowingly around his own.   
"Whoa Hun. How about you take a breather." The man spoke wrapping his other hand around the glass. 

 

Before you could muster a word, your room door flung open and cracked the glass.   
Your eyes widened looking up toward the person who just entered. They were wearing a uniform all covered in dirt and dust. a few rips and tears were here and there. A bit of dried blood lingered on the side of their mouth. You squinted through the grime as one name weakly spilled from your lips,

"Steven?"

Steve made a small smile and entered the room. In his haste, he passed by Tony and engulfed you into a stifling hug that felt like home. 

You relaxed your eyes and inched your tired hands up his back. Memories flooded your thoughts as the super soldier that was once your friend, hugged you like you were his air, his lifeline. Little did Steve know that he had had it all wrong, he had been yours. 

Tony looks between the both of you, smirking.   
"You know," Tony interrupted,  
"visiting hours are over", pointing toward A clock on the wall. 

"So how come you're here, Stark?"  
Steve said turning toward Tony, letting go of you to sit on the other side of your bed. 

"Oh! well, I just wanted to be here when our possible newest recruit woke up."   
Saying this,  
Tony looked down to you and smiled that billion dollar grin.   
This many avengers here were bound to attract Sam and thats not someone you were physically or mentally capable to deal with now. 

You gazed into Steve's face. His eyes looked as sad and innocent as the day you both parted ways. It was good to see Steve. Eventhough there were still unresolved issues between the both of you. 

Tony, clearly saw he was not going to get to speak with you tonight, tapped against your bedpost.

"Y/N, I'm going to swing by tomorrow ok? I have some things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Alright." You croaked   
You tried clearing your throat.   
"See you tomorrow."

Tony waved and exited the small hospital room. Now it was just you, your thoughts and Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW Steven!!
> 
> So... Whatcha think? Leave me some notes people!


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Back old Memories with Steve

.  
.  
.  
If The air in the hospital room wasn't already thick with tension, it was suffocating now. You couldn't trust your voice to be strong while talking to him.

Finally, he breathed out as his hands dropped down to hold yours.   
"Aw, fuck it." You heard Steve breath as he cupped your cheeks kissing you. You didn't stop him- you couldn't. 

The memory of the last time Steve had kissed you like this was your last day as an SHIELD agent. Soft and sweet like he was drinking you in.  
This was too much. More than you believed you deserved. Steve, always your night in shining armor with his hear breaking pools of blue and soul crushing smile. Ready to do what's right at the drop of a hat. Ready to do good and protect the fragile, the weak. Ready to take on the world, for you.

You Pushed him to arms length as you faced away from him. 

"Doll-"

"Doll? Don't 'doll' me just ..don't Steven." You steadied your breathing as the flush left your cheeks.  
"See this right here? I can't do this with you." You rose up in the bed as you spoke. Steve looked dejected as you dropped his hand and turned away.   
You could see Steve's shadow straighten up taking up a more professional demeanor. 

"Does Sam know you're here?"

"No." You coldly answered. "And I'd like to keep it that way. I'll answer whatever Tony wants of me and I'm leaving once more. "

Steve crossed his arms.  
"Doll- Y/n, where will you go?"

"Since I'm now so desirable I'm going to track down Bruce. The last time I heard, he left you all high and dry. Am I right?"   
Steve didn't answer. You took that as a yes. "That's impossible. We can't even track him. How did you-"

"Know? Word travels fast. Speaking of which, heard you tracked down an old friend of yours. James Barnes. Am I right?"

You groaned attempting to look anywhere but at him. "I remember you spoke fondly of him during my time here."

Steve clinched and unclinched his jaw.   
"I'm going to help him find his way back from what Hydra did to him."

You put your hand up to stop him from talking. You chastised yourself for that moment of weakness, acting like you cared. You back tracked-

"If Banner can disappear so can I. I.. I want to help people Steven. I can't do that while I'm strung up for show or locked up at the Avenger base."

Steve attempted to place a hand on your shoulder. You shrugged it  
off, unable to deal with the feeling that came with it. 

"Is this your actual plan are some more bull shit? "   
Your mouth parted slightly surprised by his candidness. 

Steve rubbed his face looking at you, "Look, I- we can help you. I'm not sure what type of relationship you both had, you and Sam. But, the man I know now, would forgive you. That's what bothers you the most. That he won't forgive you. That you willingly let yourself be turned into a monster?"

Tears stung your eyes. A sob escaped your lips as you slapped a hand over your face.   
"Wow, Steven! Tell me how you really feel!".   
A crude loud laugh escaped you. You welcomed the surprise reaction.

Steve looked upon you fearfully.  
"Y/n, that's..that's not what I'm meant."

Putting on your hard demeanor, you sat up in bed.   
"Oh Steve. Look at you! The all American, good man that believes he  
Can save us all. Even those of us that are damned." You spoke with a sniffle. 

Steve quickly leans into your  
Space grabbing your hands and placing them on his chest. Your breath hitched. 

"Please Y/n, don't push me away. Out of everyone you knew how I felt. you can do good. You're safe here. Stay this time. Fight with us. "

"Steven. You know I'm bred for war. You could say it's my God given talent. Don't you know there's a storm coming? Infact, are you even sure you're on the right side?"  
You questioned smiling innocently at him.

At this Steve stood so quickly almost knocking over his seat. His jaw was set as his brows dipped down. Even when he was frowning at you he managed to look gorgeous. 

"Y/n! That's not true. You're not like this.This. Isn't. You. At Least... you weren't like this ...with me."  
He breathed out, looking away from you defeated. 

In response you tightly closed you're eyes. You began feeling pressure rise in your chest. Something you had never felt before, something new. You eased into your pillows with you're arms behind your head unsure of what was happening. The heart  
monitor began beeping as your pulse quickened.

Steve turned to face you once more,  
You felt his eyes scan you for injuries.   
,livid with anger, Steve bit back his words as he made his way to the exit. "what happend to you?."

Your room felt like a sauna now. Steve looked at you bewildered as you kicked  
Off your covers. 

Attempting to not get rawled up you clenched your fists behind your head,  
"Remember, I'm a monster Steven. That woman- that poor excuse for a mutant, she was weak! She died along time ago. The sooner you accept that, the faster we both can move on!"

Steve opened to door, paused as if to say something, shook his head and left. 

Anger boiled your blood from the exchange between you and Steve. Sitting up in bed you threw punches at the wall until concrete gapped in places and your knuckles were bloodied and broken. You shifted toward the bedside mirror, noticing your reflection. All your attention was drawn to your eyes. Your pupils were blown and rimmed red. 

"What is wrong with me?"  
you muttered.

With a growl you threw your self back down to the mattress. Your skin practically on fire as your wings shifted impatiently under your skin. 

Letting out a shrill cry, a figure quickly entered. With your vision becoming hazy you were unable to fend them off. They held you tight while you flailed In their grasp, till you slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Who grabbed the reader?   
> Let me know what you think!


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam were fine. Until he left to fight in a war while he ignored the war at home. Then, He left you alone. And being Lonely, you ran. Till you met a man. He told yoy that you could become so powerful. That You would be stronger than most men. That You could fly, like your brother.   
> You didn't know at what cost it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is one big flashback.

.  
.  
.  
You relaxed your stance and stood with your hands behind your back.   
The doctor continued walking to a man that had interrupted us.   
Glancing in his direction, you noticed the way he cringed at your presence. 

Stryker hush spoke with the man, motioning for you to follow as they walked out the room. Your strides matched his as you both rounded the corners following the protests. Entering a large dingy room, you came face to face with a group of military officials sitting in a balcony.  
You froze in the doorway, not sure if this is something you wanted to see or be apart of. Two security men stopped behind you closing the large double doors, sealing you inside.   
Your heart beat quickened as if on qeue, the doctor turned his attention back to you. 

"Miss Wilson, come and watch history in the making."   
He extended a hand toward you. Going against your better judgement you slowly walked toward him. In doing so, you passed a large, glass container with a man inside. You stopped infront of the large aquarium-like structure to look down at him.

You noticed He was bare and hooked up to multiple tubes. He was strapped down and had lines drawn all over his body. He was very toned and muscular. His veins popped from his forearms and his neck. Suddenly you felt someone watching you. You gasped when you realized the man in the water was staring back at you. His brow was furrowed In a confused look as his dark hair floated peacefully around his face.  
You had this bizarre urge to touch him. To sink your hands deep into the cold fluid. 

Completely enthralled at the stranger in the water you didn't hear the steps of the doctor approaching you from behind.  
"Y/n, sweetheart, come join me on the platform for this momentous occasion!"

He placed a hand on your back and gently pushed you toward the other men and women on the raised platform. 

He placed you in a chair, smiling as he turned to address his colleagues.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I, William Stryker, will be using our first test subject for the insertion of adiantum throughout his skeleton system. Let the record show that Logan Howlett a mutant with the ability to heal, was a willing volunteer for this experiment."

You looked on as buttons and knobs were pushed and turned. You felt a thump from the floor as the machines pushed the medal through the tubes.   
You stood up, walked over to the front of the balcony area and placing your hands on the circuit board, enamored by what you were witnessing. 

Your eyes widened as the water began to boil within the tank, even from where you were standing you could feel the heat rising to meet your face. 

"Doctor,"  
You turned to the side. "Will he survive? Why did he volunteer for this?"

The doctor, stopped reading the dials and gauges coming to your side.   
" My my dear! Aren't you an inquisitive one. You'll have you're turn soon enough." He spoke, continuing his conversation with the decorated officials. 

Suddenly the mans vitals set off every machine that was strapped to him.  
Everything happened so fast. Stryker ran around with his clip board checking and rechecking the machines. 

Shit. This isn't what you signed up for. 

As the man in the aquarium began to violently thrash and protest against his restraints you swung yourself over the bridge making a dive to the tubes. You couldn't bare to watch someone die infront of you.   
Not sure why you felt suddenly heroic.   
This is what brought you here in the first place, right? To be a hero, like your brother. And this felt right. 

You grasped at the cords hooked up to the aquarium. You held them tight, even after the security guards grabbed at you and attempted to loosen your grip, until you could hold on no longer. 

Metal had stopped pulsating through the tubes as the sound of the stranger flatlining drones throughout the room. You finally let go of the chords and wires as they dropped to the floor. Your arms burned and ached from holding them so long.

Then, the strangest thing happened. Being released you dropped to the floor. And You wept. You wept for the man in the water. Has he known he would die like this? Struggling for his life? Mutant healing abilities or not, there's no way to come back from death. 

You felt two sets of hands pull you from the dingy concrete. You reluctantly stood and Stryker slowly walked to you.   
He stopped, rocking on his heels, sucking on his teeth shaking his head.

Smack!

Your cheek burned with the sudden contact. You'd never been hit before. Up to this point, Stryker had been nothing but kind. Guess there's a first time for everything. You tasted the copper fluid dripping from your busted lip, as he bent down taking your face in his hands. 

"Now, my little dove. I should have told you not to touch things that don't belong to you. " he wiped blood from your lip and held it up, examining his finger in the light. 

"You weep for this mutant? Why Y/n!? He was NOTHING! I WAS MAKING HIM SOMETHING!"

You cringed at Stryker while he stooped and composed himself. "My little dove,. You interfered! And for this you will be.. Delt with."

You turned away as he neared your  
Face once again.   
," because of my loss now,  
My plans for you have changed. You wanted to fly like your dear brother, miss Wilson. I will make you wings like a falcon but as strong as an ox. And you will take Logans place in the tank-"

What happened next shocked  
everyone. The man that had been in the aquarium leaped out, three blades protruding From both of his fists. An growl rang throughout the building as water sprayed from the tank.   
The men that had been holding you tightened their grip.   
You turned your attention to the stranger in all his glory as he made quick work of all the officials and security detail in the room. You froze in terror as the beast of a man left death in his wake. 

After killing both men holding you, He paused, breathing heavily. His Breath fanned out against your face as you were at Eye level with his broad chest. For some reason you didn't cower in fear. You slowly raises your face to his. 

His hair was still wet, dripping onto your uniform. You looked into his eyes as he tried to figure out if you meant him harm. You cauciously pointed a finger and reached out to touch a scratch that was healing before your eyes. He grabbed it sternly, in turn touching your bloody lip. 

A gun went off and both of your attentions were brought toward Stryker standing amidst the deceased and chaos, aiming a gun toward the man from the water.   
The mad looked confused but he stood inforont of you shielding you from the doctor. You're not sure why he did it. He literally had killed everyone in the room. About twenty people dead from him and his blades, his ..claws. 

"Logan.."the doctor spoke,"Logan, I'm so relieved you're alive. The experiment has been a success. You will do wonderful things son. Together we can-"

Suddenly Logan turned to you, completely ignoring Stryker and captured your face with his calloused hands.   
You still weren't over what happened next, Logan, this animalistic stranger, another mutant, kissed you. His hot, wet lips engulfed your mouth as your breath quickened.   
If you hadn't had known better you would have slapped him for intruding your space.

Just then the lab swarmed with armed officials. The sounds of rifles cocking was deafening. 

You opened your eyes when his lips left yours. As he put his hand down from your face his claws extended and scratched your forearm. You sprang back in the pain,  
breathing hard as blood flowed freely from it to the floor.   
Logan looked from you, to your arm, to his hand then around the room landing on Stryker once more. 

"Listen. Do you remember where you are Logan? Or should I ask,  
Do you know where you are Wolverine?"

 

The mutant looked at Stryker as if he was recollecting a once lost memory. 

You began feeling woozy. Looking down, Logan must have cut you deeper than you thought. Your vision blurred as you noticed the blood from the three cuts on your arm, pool beside to your sneakers.   
You weren't paying attention to the exchanges between the two men as you attempted to keep your balance. 

A gunshot brought you back to reality, soon after, all hell broke loose. A rain of gun shots could be heard and feet passed you, chasing Logan. 

As you fell to the floor you could faintly make out Logan's retreating form from the complex you all were in. 

You began seeing double of everything and you struggled to lift yourself from the slick floor.

Two arms began gently pulling you up from the ground.   
You were able to make out the silhouette of Stryker heading toward you.   
His graying hair was matted to his forehead with water and sweat. The yelling and muffled orders vibrated throughout the room. The doctors once crisp, white lab coat was now covered in flex of blood.   
You began to notice His form nearing you at a quickening pace. too weak to struggle against the human restraints you spent what little strength you had left, listening to the exchange between the doctor and the soldiers

"I'm starting over. Prep Miss Wilson for surgery and quickly bandage her arm. I want her stripped and layed on her stomach in room B. Also, tell Doctor Nola, no anesthesia. I need her awake and coherent. Just incase he hits a nerve."

Stryker breathes heavily as he softly speaks to the men. He slowly looked at you, removed his glasses to rub his brow. "Miss Wilson, tisk tisk. Look at what your calloused behavior has caused. No matter sweat heart! You my dear will be the next step in the evolutionary line. "

You looked up at the man. No - this monster before you. Why had you been so blind? You were all too familiar with Dr. Zola, having been there with  
You at a Hydra Base years before.

You spit onto Stryker's face. He quickly grabbed yours. Now, Nose to nose, he softly whispered, "you, will be my most..beautiful creation."

*end flash back*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is coming for you

.  
.  
.  
You gasped sitting up, frantically grabbing at your body, searching for tubes and needles. You relaxed into your pillows realizing that it was all just a distant memory.   
Remembering where you were, you swung yourself to the side of your bed. 

Breathing heavily as your room door cracked open. Afraid to have Steve look upon you, you squeezed your eyes shut, except it wasn't Steve. 

"So here's where you've been hiding."  
A calm playful voice stated.nYour mattress dipped on your side as an arm came around your back. 

It had a familiar sound that tugged on your memory. The arm around you attempted to pull you closer, you resisted. You felt a gentle hand on your chin, turning your head toward them while you eased into the warm hug. Sill refusing to open your eyes, a tear escaped as the voice spoke once more,

"So it's going to be like that huh? I haven't seen you in years and you won't even look at me? I must be too handsome to look at then!"

You couldn't hold back the smile that crept on your face as you opened your eyes. You were greeted with the toothy grin of your bother, Sam. 

You hugged him for what felt like hours. A few tears manages to flee from your eyes and land upon your brothers clothing. His eyes were rimmed red. 'had he been crying for you?' You wondered.

At a loss for words, Sam put his hand up. "I've Missed you Y/n. I've missed my little sis. And I'm glad you're safe. Truely I am."

You let go of him, sheepishly turning to the side,  
"Sam, I'm-I'm sorry for leaving home. I was alone. I worked here for a while but-I..I wasn't strong enough, powerful enough to make a difference. And Stryker, he.. He said he could increase my-"

Sam stood, rubbing his head,  
"Y/n, you know good and well, I was already worried enough when you were taken!" 

He put his hands on his hips shaking his head.

"Then I come back and find out mom and dad are gone and you've fled! again! Not working for SHIELD but, Y/n- please PLEASE tell me you didn't volunteer for those experiments? I know youre smarter than that."

He looked at you waiting for your response. 

"Sam.. I- I did it for me. I wanted to be like you. I didn't know the extent of it. I thought I was being careful."

Sam covered his face, raising his voice. "God Y/n! Come on! You know what? This- THIS is the typical type of shit you pull! First to jump into the deep end without-"

"Hey!" You shreiked louder than anticipated,"I was being followed at first. But YOU!" You walked to him pointing at his chest,  
"Had to go and join the Avengers! Now I'm practically being hunted! some Hydra, some from Stryker's -"

Sam interrupted-  
"Hold- hold on! Who and what the hell is a Stryker?"

You ran your hand across your face.   
"Not important! Bottom line Sam, I needed to be able to protect myself!"

You were now standing. Your face was flush from the conversation becoming heated- suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Stark stuck his head in, wearing sun glasses.

"Well hiya kids! Hate to break up the family reunion but Sam, I need to speak with you, out here-"

I rolled my eyes as Sam pulled his head back. "Tony- out of all the times to interrupt a Conversation!"

Tony removed his glasses revealing a black eye, looking from you to Sam. 

"Bird boy, I really need to talk to you- like yesterday! That's how important this is!"

Tony looked awkward hanging half way into the room. 

Just then, scuffling sounds came  
From the hall. They became  
louder as you all exchanged glances  
at one another. 

"Sam, move..Away from her.. now"

Tony slowly breathes opening the door and easing himself inside the small room. You began backing up to your wall as the sounds of gun shots drew your curiosity toward the quaint rooms entrance. Sam maneuvered himself between you and Tony. He raised a hand to what you assume his com.

"Steve, Nat, there's trouble  
in the hospital wing-"

Tony was too busy attempting to summon his suit to notice as you wasted no time making a run past the two gentlemen. A family reunion was nice and all but if people had come for you, you refused to go down unarmed.  
Almost making it past them, you came into contact with what felt like a wall. 

Not sure as to what was happening, you glanced up to the figure that had knocked you down. heavily leaned on the door, was Logan with small splatters of blood upon his shirt and jeans. His chest heaved wit every breath as you noticed the bullet wounds through the front of his shirt.   
You backed up, as he extended the claws from his fists. 

"Logan?"

you softly spoke, pushing yourself away from him ,making a run for anything in the room. You had seen this man in action years ago, You didn't want to become part of his body count. 

Wolverine grabbed your arm and pushed up your sleeve. Ignoring your protests, he looked upon the 3 scars that laid on your forearm and froze.   
Sam had crept around the man, placing his gun against the mans temple. 

"What on Gods green earth do you think are you doing to her?"

Tony appeared around his other side,  
"Ah wolvie! Long time no see! Do you believe the professor would think it wise making an entrance like that? I mean I thought they taught manners over there at that school. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! One of my favorite xmen!!! Weren't we just talking about you? Ah, forget it! Anywho, let me know what you think in the comments below!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense between the new  
> Arrival and Cap.

"If you would have just answered my questions about Y/n, I wouldn't have had to give you that shiner and put half the S.H.I.E.L.D agents out of commission for the next few weeks." The large, muscular man gruffed. 

You tried to slide your hand out of his steel grasp while he spoke to the two avengers. 

"What do you want!?"  
Sam breathed heavily through gritted teeth at Logan. 

Logan spoke as he looked down on you. "I had to make sure she was alright."  
Your eyes met his and a blush spread over your cheeks. Tony and Sam exchanged confused glances. 

"He was there, when I first went to see Stryker, he was in a tank-" you quietly spoke, Logans grip loosened fully letting go of your wrist. 

Logan carefully rolled your sleeve down, tearing his focus away from the scars he has left during your last encounter, looking bewildered.

"You tried to pull the plugs-"he responded. He seemed as if he was attempting to relive every detail of that day. 

You pulled your arm to you, rubbing your sleeve where the scars lay. 

" I didn't try- I succeeded." Pushing your hair back proudly.   
"I couldn't bear to watch someone die in front of me. Thinking back- I should have let you. " you sneered, looking over him again. 

Logan drew his claws back into his fist, looking on it momentarily.  
"Kid, If it had been that simple-"

"Ok! Ok! Geez!" Tony said deflated,  
powering down the half of a suit he was wearing, Sam didn't budge. 

"Lovin' the flashback gramps but I can only deal with one angsty senior citizen at a time." Tony rolled his eyes.

"What the hell happened here!" Steve questioned storming into the room. His eyes immediate went to Logan's hand on the crest of your back. Looking upon him, you noticed his fists, one was pretty banged up to say the least. 

"Speaking of which, about time Steve! Oh and incase I get side tracked- language!" Tony jabs, distracting Steve. 

You looked from Logan to Steve, trying to figure out why They were having a staring match. Taking a step to the side, this made Logan look back at you.

"Logan. What are you doing, making a scene. Honestly- was all that  
necessary? " Steve asked putting his hands on his hips. 

Sam rolled his eyes as Tony put a hand on the top of his gun and eased it down shaking his head. 

"Well..Cap, Its no secret how corrupted SHIELD is-" Logan began turning his body fully to Steve. 

"Was. It's not anymore."Steve cut in, crossing his arms. 

"Fine. Was. And, I had been watching over Y/n for some time now, I just wanted to make sure she was..safe."

"Well, clearly she's safe. She's getting all the medical attention she needs. So thanks but no thanks. I- We'll, handle it from here." Steve replied, his eye brows still bent down. 

"She wouldn't have needed  
Medical attention of you could control your teammates!" Logan belted out. 

"Whoop there it is." Tony commented, as he finished removing the random pieces of his suit. 

"Widow had her at gun point. Hawk boy busted her head into the steering wheel!"

"Wait, you were there? Ugh! Look! I don't condone their actions. Barton was doing what he thought best with the time given so he could bring in the asset-" Steve clamped his mouth close catching the mistake. 

Logan smirked, lifting his brow. "Whoa, Cap, don't get Y/n and your assassin friend confused." Lifting his brows.

"His name is Bucky, He's not like that anymore."Steves form was rigged as he glared at Logan. 

The two men had crept so closely to one another during their dispute they were now face to face.  
Steve looked over Logan's shoulder to you. You stood there awkwardly, turning away, biting your lip.

. "Doll- Y/n-"Steve whispered, Loud enough for Logan to pick up the emotions that went with that single word. 

Logan looked from you to him,  
"Wow. Really Y/n?" He turned to you crossing his arms,  
"Never pegged you for the 'team America' sort."

You had had enough.   
"Please! Like you know anything about me! I'm surprised you know my name!you jumped out a fish tank, in your birthday suit, mind you. Kissed me, then ran off to God knows where!"  
You huffed.

" I ve been watching you long enough to know your type. But Hey, I don't judge."   
Logan spoke putting his hands in the air and turning around to face you. 

"Excuse me Logan? You kissed her?" Steve growled toward Logan. 

"How has this now become a domestic dispute?" Tony questioned, putting up a hand across Steves chest holding him back. 

"Ugh, really guys? please-Sam! I'm ready to go!There's way too much testosterone in here." Walking past Sam, you started toward the room's exit.   
Sam nodded his head and put away his gun, "You know Y/n, that's the most sense you've spoken since you've been here."

Steve grabbed your arm as you passed him, "Y/n, you know that's, that's not what I meant. I don't think of you as that, a killer. You know your my friend .I-"  
He said turning to you with plea for forgiveness In his eyes. 

You looked down at his hand then to his face,  
" why are you apologizing? If I'm an asset, there's no emotional attachment right? Just like Bucky-Cold and dead inside."

"Y/n!You know that's not true. I think you're over reacting."

You turned, body shaking from anger.   
"Is that or is that not how you described him to me?"

At his silence, You yanked your arm out his grasp. You grabbed a jacket by the door and left, Sam hot on your heels. 

 

Stomping down halls trying to escape the tower, Sam grabbed you to slow you down.   
"Calm down, grumpy. You wanna tell me what exactly was going on back there? And so you know, you grabbed Bucks jacket. He's going to be pissed when he can't find it."

"Wait what?"  
What was the assassins jacket doing in your hospital room.   
"Ok- I'll deal with him later. And Not particularly-it's a long story. Well stories. Just. Sam, Please don't ride me about this. I just want to go get some air."

Sam huffed at your request.   
"Ok, what did you have in mind."

\-----------  
Sam guided you through the tower, turning this way and that.

You smirked as you pointed to the back pack on his back. "I bet money that you've got your wings in there."

"Well, well, well. How much money are we talkin?"Sam said with a cheesy grin as he shrugged off his bag. 

"A flying lesson will have to wait Miss Wilson." A voice boomed approaching  
From behind. 

You both looked to the direction the voice was coming from. Recognizing You turned hanging your head defeated,  
"It's good to see you again, Miss Wilson, Sam."

You looked up to the man approaching you, you'd recognize that eye patch anywhere.   
"Nick-"

"It's director Fury-"

"...Nick..I don't work for you anymore. Didn't you get the memo?"

" How bout we continue this in my office" Fury kept a hand behind his back, using the other to motion toward the hall. 

"I said I don't work for you. "  
you announced, louder this time.  
"I'm leaving. I'll be out of your hair in no time once I find a way to exit this stupid building."

You turned to leave as two agents stopped you both. 

"Sorry, if that sounded like a question, Miss Wilson, It wasn't."


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury takes you to meet the team, no matter how reluctant you are. Wanda gets handsy.

You stood at in the doorway, like a pouting child, refusing to enter the conference room.   
Sam reluctantly passed you and took a seat at a large table, motioning you to do the same. You shook your head, folding your arms against your chest, taking up resedence on the doorframe. You began scanning the faces of the members of the Avengers initiative seated before you. 

Bruce banner was to your left, looking about as uncomfortable as you felt. He sat, under your gaze fumbling with his glasses.   
Tony was beside him, wearing his sunglasses once more to conceal the shiner he no doubt received from running that mouth of his. 

Sam and Steve whispered back and forth like two school girls, looking up once and a while in your direction.

Natasha and Clint, the farthest away from you, sat quietly checking their weapons. Occasionally, Clints gaze met yours and he'd slow down what he was doing, just to turn away once more and resume the action.

Thor and Vision, two avengers you did not know much about, were having a loud conversation about a hammer challenge done at Tony's many parties. 

Wanda Maximoff was to the side, making you uncomfortable with her penetrating stare, leaning against the far wall, never breaking her concentration in your direction. Remembering what power she has, you tried to wrangle in your thoughts to something less violent. 

Something bumped into your back, Caught you off guard, distracting you.   
Ready to rain down hellfire you turned,   
"Oh, I'm. .. I - huh, sorry"  
A man dressed in a black uniform spoke over his shoulder, pausing with his back to you. 

You bit your lip at the sight of an oh so familiar red star gracing his silver shoulder. Rubbing your neck, You shuttered at the Memory. A pair of blue eyes turned to you as Bucky pulled out a chair, leaving ample space between the both of you, sitting towards your right. 

A hand gripped your shoulder tight, pulling you back to reality and eased you into a chair you hadn't known was behind you. Fury pushed your chair to the table as you continued to scowl. 

It made your cheeks burn, being in close corners with all these people. These- heroes.   
'You had been one too, long ago. Im Wanda.'  
A voice spoke breaking up the chaos of your thoughts. You slowly looked toward Wanda, her eyes glowing red.

'I am aware of who you are. Your reputation precedes you. Now, Let me be and get out on my head.' You thought, snarling in her direction. 

You looked back up to Fury with a small smile at you," now listen up people,-"he began. 

A grunt came from behind you, Logan had appeared taking your spot against the door frame. Noticing you he lifts and eyebrow and smirks. You roll your eyes turning around. 

Fury continued," Everyone, This is Miss Y/n Wilson. Ex S.H.I.E.L.D agent, an advanced and Sam's long lost sister. She's recently managed to blip up on our radar. thanks to Banner and Stark-"

You tunes Fury out wondering   
how the hell had they found you? There's now way you just appeared on the 'active/alert threats' radar. Someone had to have done some digging. 

"He really means the wanted list. " 

Bruce began, leaning toward you, you focused on him.   
"You were added after you, for the lack of better words, upgraded yourself. Not that anything was wrong with it ...or you, in the first place." You could tell Bruce was uneasy under your glare. 

Talk about one to do something to himself, wasn't it his own choice to mess around with gamma rays?

Tony spoke winking at you,  
"Actually I was doing some light reading and your file, princess- peaked  
My interest. I believe SHIELD was interested too. Considering they managed to keep tabs on you even AFTER you left. Did you know that, Y/n? Fury, I wonder, do you keep tabs on all your... rouges?" 

You looked to Fury," I didn't go rouge, I left, simple as that. " you shrug while picking at the table.   
"I was weak- there was nothing I could protect or save." You lowered your head, realizing you had gained the attention of all the avengers.   
"Also if SHIELD's been keeping tabs on me, they've done a bang up job keeping me alive. I've been fine up until a few months ago."

"You didn't have to leave, you made that choice on your own. You were fine here. We were going to make a difference."  
Steve cut in. All eyes went to you. 

"That was the plan anyways. Can't make much of a difference if I'm plain Jane. I didn't want to be one of those disposable agents SHIELD tossed around."  
This was not a conversation you wanted to have right now.

"Well- I can't speak for SHIELD,"Fury began, "But from my point of view, regeneration mutation? adimantium skeletal system and wings? sounds like someone I'd want on my side. Not to mention, we haven't fully figured out everything Hydra tried on you when you were with Zola. From our tests their experiments had no effect on you, as far as we can tell. Also, I'd  
Never trust a man such as Stryker, though he stayed true to his word by only adding the wings and adimantium."

"Even Though One may appear able to hold their own, even the best Heroes have weaknesses that can be exploited."Thor spoke receiving an head nod from the majority around the table. 

Logan began," ok-s, since Y/N's back here, she's safe right? what's the next step in keeping her that way?"

"Well, sorry but Miss Wilson is not top priority at this time. From my sources,  
Something is brewing. We are pulling all hands on deck." Agent Coulson spoke rounding Logan. 

"Good. Then she can come back with me to the professor. While you all are saving the world, or doing whatever you all call it's, Y/n can stay with us." Logan winked at you. 

Everyone looked at Fury, who was looking at you. "You can't hide no matter where you go, atleast not forever. I'm sure Xavier will try to find a safe haven for you. But no amount of running will defend you from those that want to use you. Your best bet for now Y/n is to stay, train and fight with us."

"Though a priority no less?" Barton stated, crossing his arms. 

"Yes. while Banner does what he does best and figure out what  
Our next step will be."

"Can we rewind back to using you? What exactly are they trying to use you for? What makes you different or better than every other super soldier, assassin, advanced and god?" Clint asked, putting his bow to the side.

Clearing your throat, motioned to Fury letting him know, you'd handle this. 

"I'm going to try to make this as short and sweet as possible. Years ago When I was taken by Hydra."

At this revelation, you gained Bucky's full attention. Feeling his eyes on you, as if seeing you for the first time. You also felt an invasion of the mind, no doubt Wanda again making sure you were telling the truth, you continued.

"I don't think they knew then, that regeneration wasn't my only ability. I was rescued by SHIELD years later, after Hydra pumped Me full of God knows what, which surprisingly never had an effect on me. already assumed dead by my family and friends, I was offered to stay here, under Caps wing, as part of the Avengers Initiative- when it was just a scribble on a note pad, bearly an idea."

"Yeah but when we were all recruited, where were you?" Barton lifted an eyebrow toward you 

"After my initial training, I went on a mission with Steve. It went south,  
in more ways than one. Unable to take the pressure, I asked to be demoted back to an agent." 

"So you failed once and quit? Wow." Barton remarked.

"Yeah I did. It wasn't the best solution, but better than dying. Which woulda happened had I stayed. I couldn't help myself, how would I help or save others? "

"Is the pity party over yet princess?"Tony sighed  
Flipping though the folder Fury had passed around. 

"Oh my God- you all are the ones that wanted to know so I'm telling you. You don't have to be a bitch about it!" 

Tony put his hands up in surrender. 

"Anyway-Years later, I left here and seeked out someone I shouldn't have, they gave me a metal skeleton and adimantium wings."

You took a shaky breath & swallow the lump in your throat as you continued,

"even with my ability to regenerate, I'm not nearly as strong as Logan. The surgery that gave me my metal skeleton should have killed me. Fury believes hydra did something to altar my genetic makeup."

"Probably all the shit they pumped you with." Clint breathed laying back in his chair. 

"I don't doubt it. The man that gave me my wings was called William Stryker, he discovered something in my blood. Not just a mutation, it was an irregularity. He told me that in all his experiments he had never run across a mutant with such an abnormality like  
Mine..."

"This is all good and well Ok, but in English please" Clint said, leaning over the table staring at you.

"In short, my blood can successfully be used for any and all types of genetic research, with lasting or even permanent effects."

"So we need to destroy your blood samples I take it?" Began banner. 

"You hear that stark?"

"Yeah I know, "

"Just be careful with-"

Before you registered what was happening, Wanda had dove across the table and was currently choking the life out of you, while she spat in her mother tongue. All the people around the table sprang into action.

As arguing and yells ensued, Wanda's black nails sunk into your flesh while her red fog swirled around you. Her words, still foreign, rung in your ears as spots crept into your vision. You could feel her breath upon your flesh, She was damn near shrieking as her face neared yours. Her face was solemn and dark. Her cheeks were sunk in as her eyes glowed. Squeezing your eyes tight Your chest heaved, clawed at her. Your skin was becoming hot while your sweaty palms failed to make contact with any vital part of her. 

Kicking your legs you became aware of arms around your waist and shoulders. Not sure if they were hindering or helping, you took every breath left in your lungs and screamed, feeling power jolt through your limbs as your eyes turned gold. 

You could feel a pull from Wandas direction as you heard another, deeper foreign tongue join hers. Theses voice became louder as they reverberated off the conference room walls.

Half of you wanted to drop your hands and to let her do it, end your life. After all, Would it be so tragic?   
You just dropped back into Sam's life, less than an hour ago. Steve, never letting you love him, was surely confusing you. And what the hell was Logan even doing there?  
These people where better off when you hadn't been around.   
In the wrong hands you'd be a threat to humans and mutants alike. Weren't the Avengers suppose to eliminate threats?

Feeling your decent into darkness,You heard some punches thrown, and a blood curling scream, Yet it was not your own.   
Shortly after you fell upon someone, gasping for air as the color flowed back to your cheeks. No doubt Logan or Steve, atleast you were the only topic they could agree on. 

You began hearing muffled bits of speech-

" geez terminator, besides Nat, I didn't think you had it in you to hit a chick!"

"Buck! That's not how we handle things here!"

"She was going to kill her Steve!"

"knocked her out sure-kill her? That's a bit of a stretch, Frosty."

"Put a hand on my sister again and I'll be putting another hole in that pretty little head of yours!"

"What did Y/n do to her?"

"Well, I didn't think he had it in him."

"there was a better way!"

"You..you don't get it!"

"I can honestly say I did not see that coming, Nat. Ouch! What? Too soon?"

"This is not how we settle things here!"

"Still afraid to get Your hands a little dirty huh Steve?!"

What does that mean Buck?

" I know what she's capable of!"

"Why must you all be so barbaric."

"I thought we only use violence against threats. It is clear, miss Wilson, is not a threat."

"Lady Y/n was only defending herself."

Silence began to fill the room as you attempted to steady your breath and come around fully. Your head throbbed as you reached up to touch your neck.  
You hissed, The feeling of wanting to pass out ebbed as a set of blue eyes came into sight. A cold hand caresses your face & rubbed your cheek. Unable to control yourself, felt a pull to lean into the hand that touched your  
cold flesh. 

Realizing, it was Steves friend and practically brother, Bucky, You retracted from his touch. He gripped your arm tightly as you attempted to will your body to work, moving away from the man.

"So, Barnes, why'd ya do it? You don't know her." You heard Logan ask attempting to lift you up off the floor. 

"I remember her." 

He rasped, voice tight, he stood up in unison with you. You began to have difficulty breathing- damn anxiety attacks! Bucky pressed his lips looking you over. You noted his messy hair, busted lip and sweat on his forehead.   
Steve and Sam pushed themselves up to you three. Sam looked from Bucky to you, suddenly becoming defensive, he turned to Steve, blocking your view of Bucky. 

"That's..not possible. What does he mean by that Steve? He's never seen her before now."

"Hydra.i.. I Was there. Steve," Bucky breathed turning to Him.   
"I remember her. "

"What?-" Logan asked, voice laced With concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duuude! Intense. This might be my favorite chapter yet.   
> Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky get to arguing over you.

Wanda rose from the ground behind him, supported by Vision. Her jaw was swollen, cuts were lined across her face as Blood seeped out the side of her mouth, her Right eye was swollen shut, a large purple bruise had already begun to form under the left one. She held hand defensively over her stomach.   
"you all have not seen what the future holds, she must die, so that  
Humanity may survive."

Everyone looked  
To you, unable to respond to Wanda's prophecy. 

\-------------

. Against Fury's wishes he called for there to be a regroup in a few hours. Vision left the room, followed by Banner and Clint. Fury patted your arm as he exited, whispering to you.  
," like I said, It's good to have you back."

Quickly the others departed while you, Sam, Steve and Logan lingered as Bucky attempted to recall some of his long buried Memories .

You throat and neck were healing quickly though you were still unable to speak. You gripped on to Logan tighter, as you inched you both toward the doorway. 

"I remember her fighting. She had one hellofa right hook. Her healing ability made her body capable of taking frequent beatings. I remember she fought being put into the machine the most. I only remember bits And pieces of her being in the machine. They woke up something They couldn't ...oh god."

*Bucky's flashback*-----------

Y/n sat in a cage dressed in a white tee and black pants. Her feet were bare. She had strangled a guard with her boot laces the week before. Sweat dripped down her neck to the valley of her breasts.   
The woman protested when she was brought into the Lab. I waited to see if they would request my Help. She looked and yelled in my direction. I do not know her, why is she yelling at me for help. Zola will make her better if she would stop fighting against him. 

Finally she is strapped in. Took long enough. Why is she screaming toward  
Me?   
. She has More straps than I do. She has them Across her entire body, including her head. She's blindfolded and gagged. Zola moves to turn on the machine once she's strapped in.   
The machine firsts whirls. Her body starts glowing. Her body begins jerking as the machine gets louder, the glow became brighter. By this time I'm staring. Zola sends over two guards to check the restraints,  
When the glow of her skin touches  
Them they turn to ash before us. 

"How interesting!" Zola squeals as he turns up the machine. I can now hear the full pulsing of the machine in my ears. Why am I not on a mission right now? 

The girls body has begun pulsating off the chair. The restrains are starting to come undone. She was no longer screaming just Small grunts were coming from her gagged mouth. The room was Becoming hot and difficult to breathe.   
Zola walked over an whispered to the girl. Shortly after the glow that surrounded her Body Began to stretch toward The corners of the room. 

"Ah yes Y/n! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Zola shrieked.

Some of the men were touched by the glow, their limbs began to rot off their bones. Then fall to the floor, wiggling, while the men yelled out in pain. I stood unmoving by the door awaiting my orders.   
You began fighting Against the restraints again. Your blindfold began turning black and burning as it  
Slid off your Face. Lines appeared on your arms, neck and face as light beamed from your golden eye sockets. 

\-------------*end flashback*-------------

He swallowed and glanced  
in your direction.  
You don't remember what Bucky was talking about. You'd known or atleast definitely remembered meeting someone like him. Either way you were Become uneasy.

Logan looked down at you and smoothed your curls. Why is he so protective of you?

Sam, Steve and Bucky turned toward  
you both.  
"Seriously, Someone tell me what the fuck is going on? Y/n, anything?" Sam spoke, clearly agitated.

"Sam I don't remember anything like that. I don't even remember my time there." You turned meeting Logans gaze. 

"Steve," Bucky spoke grabbing his collar and pulled him away from the group.  
"I need to speak with Her- alone."

"Yeah. Good luck with breaking Logans death grip on her. He already doesn't trust us. Clint and Nat didn't help" 

Steve put his hands on his hips looking back up at Bucky. "What for? Do..do  
You remember anything else?"

"Steve we were.. I can't watch  
Her pawn all over him, it's sickening. trust me on this."

"Buck-are, are you getting ...jealous? Wait are, are you saying that you- and Y/n were like, more or less, together? like an item? A thing?"

Steve said tripping over his words. You refused to look at the pair, Feeling Steve's hot gaze upon you. 

Logan's grip around your waist tightened as you felt a hand on your shoulder.   
"Y/n, do you mind?" Sam asked, looking down at you defeated. You fully let go of Logan, Giving him a nod. 

"You trust these People?"  
Logan still had a hand around  
Your belt loop. 

"No but. I trust my brother."   
You turned placing your hand upon his. 

"Call me if you need anything.   
Don't forget, you and I need to catch up."

Logan spoke into your ear, your heart skipped a beat as he backed up.

"Wait, how would I even know how to get Ahold of you?" You said worriedly, already missing his presence. 

"You won't have to, I'll be around. Just let me know when you're done talking to your boy toy." He backed  
Up turning and walking away. 

\---------

Now you've got no choice turning toward the bewildered group of soldiers.

"Hey ummm Bucky right? I know Steve calls you that," you said.  
Distancing yourself from Sam, you moved to face the ex assassin. 

"Yeah uh, Buckys fine. Can we talk?"

Sam threw his hand out infront of you.   
"Wait wait-Steve. You Sure this is a good idea? If my sister has been mind wiped, like your pal over here,  
I'm not letting her out of my sight. "

Sam turned to Bucky,"Sorry Buck but it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that... I don't trust you. I know Steves your buddy and all but doesn't explain away what you're capable of."

"What I'm capable of?! You know I've watched your sister kill people. Working for Hydra or SHIELD,  
I know she had to have been doing some shady shit. So if you don't know what I'm 'capable of' -"

"Honestly, Barnes How reliable is that mind of yours? Are you sure you're remembering Y/n and not someone else? I mean, How many times have you been mind wiped? Anything short of the past seventy something years is probably all jumbled up."

Before Steve could open his mouth Bucky cut in-  
"Tell Sam, he needs to back the fuck up. this doesn't fuckin concern him.   
Y/Ns a big girl, she can handle herself." Buck growled.

"Buck. Let's Take a second here-" Steve spoke Separating the two. 

Sam took a more serious expression. "What? What did you say? You know I'm standing right here, in front of you? You need to watch grandpa."

" hey-  
Guys.." You whispered. 

"I mean in all honesty, Sam, you did leave her, am I right? Alone." Bucky took a step toward him looking Sam in the eye.

"Wow,Boys ok-"you attempted raising your voice. 

"Buck, that was A Low Blow."Steve calmly spoke toward Bucky.

"I was Serving my country, so did the  
Both of you! She had mom and dad. She was a big girl and fully competent to take care of her self-" Sam continued. 

"Ok,-  
You rasped.  
"I'm actually right here!"

Bucky clenched his fists. You could hear the whines and groans of his mechanical arm. "You knew she was different! I can see the look of guilt on your face! You knew and still left her!"

Moving from behind Sam, you'd had enough.   
"HEY SUPER SOLDIER ASS WIPES! While I have everyone's attention. My world just went from bad to worse over the last few days. Not to mention I almost literally died minutes ago! Could we please PLEASE stop seeing who has the biggest dick and figure out what's the next step for my 'bright light of death' self?!"

All three of the avengers froze. You reached a shaky hand toward Bucky and he pulled you close to his side, closer than you were comfortable with. You looked up to his face starting with his lips then your eyes flicked to his. He bit his lip as he pushed some hair away from your face. 

You turned to Sam nodding, he huffed dissatisfied but did not protest.   
You turned to walk along Buckys side as you felt a warm hand grab your free hand. You turned to see Steve, giving Bucky a sideways glance. 

"This will take just a sec."  
You looked to Bucky as he walked a bit ahead of you both. 

You felt a piece of plastic pushed into your hand. You closed your hand tightly , meeting Steves eyes. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then nodded. You did as well turning to follow Bucky. 

As you ran you catch up with his strides you opened your hand. A small com was in your palm. You turned to look back at Steve but he was gone.   
Great. He hadn't believed him either..


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's quality time with Bucky

.  
.  
.

You followed Bucky down levels and corridors until you arrived infront of a door. 

He motioned you inside. Hesitating you took a deep breath and entered the space.  
There was not much inside the apartment area. A few pictures here and there, clothes, weapons in various areas.  
Turning toward the door you faced Bucky. He motioned you to sit. 

You knew he had not been at the tower that long and that being around people that didn't want to kill him took some adjusting. So why would he invite you into his living space?  
The winter soldier took a seat a ways from you but close enough that a simple shift of his legs could join you both. 

" Y/n. I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah I got that, about what?"

"What do you think?"

"From what I understand, hydra. so, what do you want to know?"

" do you remember the doctors?"

"No. Well not really,"

"How about when you were at Hydra? Working for them? "

"Nope."

Even Working along side me?"

"No , I think I would have remembered that."

"Then you don't remember us?"

"Uh, come again? You and me kinda us?"

"Come on, I know you remember some of it."

"told you I don't remember! Haven't we established that already? Clearly you remember stuff I don't."

"Y/n tell me the truth! God! What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

Why do I not believe you?"

"Maybe YOU have trust issues."

"Cute."

"Actually I'm adorable. Is there anything else?"

Bucky began to lean on his knees looking up at you through his long hair.  
Yeah," he spoke deeply. Your eyes met his.

"So.. Are we gonna sit here all day? Because my patience is about gone."

"Do you, I mean, have thoughts? Ofcourse you have thoughts. I mean I know there's things you're not telling me. I remember you. I barely remember Steve but I can see you when I close my eyes. Your touch on my face, your hands on my chest, your body under mine. I can feel you near me and I can feel me in-"  
Buckys breath hitched and he swallowed hard. 

"Ok soldier, I think thats enough walking down memory lane for one day."  
You you spoke swallowing the lump in your throat. Your face was hot and you were becoming flustered with the growing heat between your legs. 

You stilled as Bucky kneeled before you. You looked down at him as he rubbed his hands up your thighs to your waist. You didn't know what to do. Yes you'd want this. Who wouldn't? The famous Bucky Barnes wanting to devour every inch of you?  
The problem was you weren't the person he wanted.  
Your hands rested on tops of his to prevent them moving anywhere else.  
Your breath quickened as he neared your face. 

"Y/n please, tell me. Atleast, let me help you remember." Bucky breathed against your ear. You closed your eyes getting goosebumps across your neck.  
Ah, what's the worst that can happen right?  
.."ok" you mumbled against his cheek. 

Buck pulled back studying  
your face. His eyes were dark, pupils almost consuming the whites of his eyes.  
He rested between your legs and wrapped his arms around your waist while his head rested upon your chest. Unsure of what to do with yourself, you slowly ran your hand to push his hair back. He pulled himself up to meet your lips. His lips were so soft . So- familiar.  
Bucky pulled back once again to read your expression.  
"Y/n- do you remember this?"  
".. No" you whispered opening your eyes.  
He then lifted you off the chair and upon himself as he took your place on the chair. You felt a slight hardness graze your thigh.  
This was going no where good.  
You held onto him as he adjusted you both on the chair. and looked at you once more.  
" I, I need you to remember, doll you're all I had. No matter what, for three years you were the only one that could bring me back from the brink of insanity. "

He laid your arms around his neck and put his forehead against yours. His arms held you upon his lap.  
Swallowing hard, you scooted yourself so you were chest and chest. Buck closed his eyes on the friction from your clothing. 

" buck. There is something about you. But just flashes of stuff no real single image I can make out -"  
You traced the stubble in his face, he kissed your fingers. he pulled you closer to him as your breath fanned over his mouth. You can hear your heartbeat in your ears now. Opening your eyes you took in his physique. He looks so bad it was good , you just want to do anything to make him feel better.  
"Y/n, you're killing me. " he threw his head back.  
"Maybe We should stop. I I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. " he spoke dropping his hands from your waist. 

Too late to think about that now. 

Not sure what had come over you, unable to control it you began grinding against Bucky. 

"Doll, I need you ..to stop... that."he whispered 

Your skin was becoming unbearably stifling. feeling as if something was clawing to the surface.

" now Bucky is that what you really want?"  
You mewed rubbing yourself against him. 

He grabbed your face, studying your eyes.  
"Please Y/n..."

You felt your body move on its own as you left opened moth kisses down Buckys neck. Your vision was becoming faded as You began removing your hoodie. 

"Y/n."

You saw yourself grab his neck with one hand, you tightened your hold on him. Buck became rigged he pulled you close,  
"There she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was different! What's going on with the reader?  
> Tell me what you think  
> Below!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after

.  
.  
.  
You woke up in a bed, hearing a bit of feedback from your earpiece, you made out a voice- piercing your heart like knife.

..Y/n.. ."

. You sat up startled and yanked out your earpiece Steve had given you. One disaster at a time.  
Looking around you grabbed at the bed sheets covering yourself. As you moved you noticed bruises up and down your arms and legs. You looked for your clothes, which were no where to be found. Hearing a stir from the other side of the room you grabbed a lamp by the bed, while cowering against the wall. The bathroom door swung open as a very awake, very nude Bucky Barnes stood looking at you brushing his teeth. He turned to spit keeping an eye on you. Sinking back against the wall, you covered your eyes. 

"Oh my God, Oh my god OH MY GOD!" You pointed the lamp toward Bucky, ready to swing.

"Doll face, come here."

" really? don't..just -what happened? What did you- We do?" You spoke curling up turning away from him. 

"What do you mean, 'This was all you Hun." Buck spoke nearing you wearing a Wicked smile. 

"No I, I don't remember anything. Well I mean, we were talking and you were kneeling and ..you put your hands on my thighs and... Oh ...we didn't .."

He crawled over the bed,  
Reaching you, You protested as he pulled you close. 

"I told you, I knew you. And last night was like we never parted. To have you I.n My arms again, gosh doll. I felt complete."

"Bucky, forget how this looks," your cheeks flushed at the sight of him looking up at you.

" I don't know if I feel the same way that you obviously feel for me. Ive just got to sort this out."  
You spoke dropping his hands. 

No doubt you felt a certain pang of feeling for him but this was awfully fast.   
Steve won't be too happy when he finds out about it either. What are you even saying, you and Steve are no longer a thing, were you ever one to begin with?

"Y/ n. What do you mean sort this out? We were together. We were in hell but it worked. You were.. Are mine. Something That I could hold onto to remind me that I had an ounce of humanity inside myself. "

Buck- I can't. We can't. I've been with Steven, Buck. I can't hurt him like this. "

"So you'd rather hurt me right?if you still felt for Steve you wouldn't have stayed with me lastnight. He's not what you want. What you crave. Our body's were intwinded, doll. moving as one- it's like we've never been apart. Not to mention those noises! my god, Y/n. I know Steve can't make you do that. "

Oh shit. Where is all this coming from?

"Bucky, I'm not the person I was before , with you or him."

You finally managed to slip by him and gather your belongings. You could hear the whirling of the joints in his metal arm right before he punched the wall you had been pinned against. You jumped at the sound and struggled to keep the sheets around you. "Y/n let's talk about this!"

You thought about leaving right then and there, but you're sure Sam's already looking for you. It wouldn't bode well if you were found walking the halls in bed covers. You crept toward the restroom and closed the door. 

Hearing a few muffled thumps, you yelked through the door.  
"Bucky, I. I'm sorry. I do, remember abit of you, just we are different now."

Frantically you threw on your clothes and attempted to clean up your face. You gathered your hair into a bun and looked yourself over.

You slowly cracked the door, on alert if Bucky tried anything. Your eyes darted to the hole in the wall as you tip toed toward the bedroom door. You took into account a lot of the furniture had been moved too. 

Reaching for the doorknob you cleared your throat,   
"I'll guess I'll catch up with you later."  
You softly spoke. 

Turning to open the door, you reacted too late as arms reached out from the darkness and pulled you into them.   
You gasped as you fought against the attacker and fell hard against the apartment floor. As you turned to get your bearings you tripped over something hard.   
Bucky was face down on the carpet floor. You reached out to shake him, and screamed, recoiling your hand as electricity shot through you, pulsing your nerves. Before you knew it your wings shot out from your spine. Blood splattered everywhere now as they shook and rested against your back. 

You turned, attempting to stand. You were unable to make out the face of the mysterious man.   
You pulled yourself up against a wall, the metal of your wings scraping the paint from it. Calling out to Bucky, his body lay motionless on the floor. The figure, a man dressed all in black, lunged out to you. embraced him, the both of you tumbled through the wall.

Snapping to, you noticed you were inside another apartment. Sitting amongst the rubble, you willed yourself to get up and fight, dust covered you both.   
You pushed the attackers feet away from you as you coughed pulling yourself up, fully spreading your wings and taking a fighting stance. The man brushed himself off, heading toward you.   
"My my. I didn't expect this much of a fight from you darlin'. "  
He spoke, throwing a few punches. Your wings were able to shield you from most of the impact. 

"What can I say, I'm unpredictable. What are you here for?"  
You spoke attempting to cut him a few times with you wings, you hid behind them, kicking and punching when able. 

"Why I'm here for the Winter Soldier love. But imagine my surprise when I happen to stumble upon our most wanted assassin bumpin uglies with...one of Stryker's...pets."  
The man spoke, bearing his sharp teeth. What is he..  
"I don't know what you're talking about. What do you want with him?" You huffed, motioning to Bucky.

" You'd be surprised, there's a pretty hefty sum to whoever can bring that Sorry ass excuse for an Assassin to hydra. Now you on the other hand.."

You nodded. "What about me?"

"Seems Stryker hasn't been able to recreate whatever he did with you. If you're found, we're to bring you in, untouched and alive, pity."

The man gazed at you, licking his lips.   
You tried to keep your cool demeanor, Wasn't there a camera in Buckys room, survallience? Something! Tony didn't appear to trust him. Didn't Steve check on Buck atleast twelve times aday?! With No one is coming to your rescue, you've gotta think of a plan. 

Just then, the alarms began blaring in the hall. You and the stranger exchange glances as he charges you again. You fall back, crashing through a table and kick him off of you.

Punch after punch and swing after swing, your body was slowing down. Your ribs hurt and blood dripped down your face. The man got up close and head butted you, your wings shot out to protect you, slicing the man down the side of his body. He let out a blood curling scream . You flung him with your razor wing, hitting the wall with a sickening squish. You fell back onto your arms, attempting to scoot away from him, he grabbed your leg pulling you. You kicked and thrashed at him,  
Becoming weaker by the minute. As a last resort, you turned and began yelling. "BUCKY! BUCKY PLEASE!"

Your yells became quiet sobs as the  
dying man was able to pull himself upon you, pinning your legs. Blood dropped onto your clothes from his cuts. He was straddling You now, pinning your hands above your head. You turned away as he leaned into you. 

"Well well well, sugar. "  
The soldier smiles  
"This right here is going to be worth all the headache you put me through." He spoke grabbing your chest with his free hand. 

You continued to struggle and he began sucking on your neck and ripped your shirt exposing cleavage.   
Everything was fading out, now is not the time to pass out. Your heart beat quickened and heat rose up in your  
Chest. 

"When I get up in going to kill you." You spat through gritted teeth.

He looked up at you, noting your gold eyes, he paused his actions. 

"Oh, hey hansome, why stop now?" You heard yourself say, although that's not what you had intended to come out.   
"Ah, you glow when you're turned on, beautiful?."   
He asked as He began sucking on your neck. You gripped his hair and moaned. You yanked him up to meet your lips. He slopply kissed you and his pointed teeth grazed your lips.   
"It's about time you came around, makes things a whole lot easier."

The man, stopped, the smell of bunt flesh invaded his nostrils 

"Fucking shit you bitch! Let go!" He grunted, letting go of you, struggling against your grip. 

You heard scuffling,  
You stopped and opened an eye to see Clint standing in the Doorway with his bow raised.   
"What the fuck?!" He breathed unable to grasp the scene before him. 

You turned to the soldier,  
" ugh, the Calvary is finally here!" You sighed.   
You kissed the soldier again, the glow extending from you darkening his skin.Your skin was burning bright, He squeezed you as you applied more pressure to his tounge. You smiled and the man began digging his nails into your skin as you severed His tounge and spit the black burnt mass to the side. The man's face was the picture of horror while he began choking on his blood while the glow from your skin began burning his flesh and severing his limbs. You kept hold of him, standing what was left of him up with you, leaning into him you whispered into his ear, blood running down both of your faces half of his face was ash as you met eyes with Clint. 

"What can I say babe I'm just to hot to handle."

Straight ing yourself, you rolled your neck and thrusted your hand through his chest. As you withdrew your hand, You pushed him backward, leaving a gaping hole as he exploded into ash. You examined your blood covered arm as the glowing pile from your body burned what was left of him off of it. 

Clint, bow still raised eyed you up and down, as you dropped your now clean Hand to yourside.

You walked toward him, slowly, one foot directly infront of the other, approaching him.   
"Y/n. I'm going to need you to stop where you are."

You stopped infront of him. He was blocking the exit. "Clint, what happened?! Oh god!."

"y/n, back up."

"Clint. I- please don't !" You stuck out your arms up toward him, the glow had faded. Suddenly you heard a pulsing.   
You turned to the side as Someone wrapped their arms around you and pull you close.

."please Clint. Don't make me- kill you." You spoke through gritted teeth. 

As You turned toward Clint, Bucky grabbed your face and turned you toward him.  
"Y/n this may hurt."

"Bucky?"

Suddenly you felt a jolt of power shoot through you body. You screamed and fought against Bucky as you both were electrocuted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT!  
> What's going on?! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	14. Ch 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why, Clint and Bucky are some sneaky  
> Bastards.

Clint sighed over his com.   
"Sam, I've got Y/n. Barnes too."

There was a pause, before anyone responded. Clint walked over to you laying lifeless on top of Bucky, who's arms still lay wrapped around you. Clint reached down and removed the stunner that Bucky had attached to you, he was shocked while removing it. 

" son of a bitch!" He muttered. 

"Clint, what's wrong? Is Y/n ok? Where are you?" Sam spoke, Clint could hear gun shot and struggling from the other end. 

"They're both down but alive. I'm in the apartment next to Barnes, atleast what's left of it."

"Tony, can you shut down the alarms? What triggered them?"  
Steve spoke clearly running toward clints destination. 

Tony had his own problems, struggling to reply, "ah spangles. Looks like a few of Y/Ns ex boy toys came to play. Pretty sure they're trying to distract us from the bigger picture."

"Stark, hate to bust your bubble but I'm standing next to the charred  
Ashes of a Hydra advanced. Are all those that got past your security Hydra?"

Wanda yelled through the coms, "don't kill them, they are just children!" As she released two attackers to the ground. 

Tony paused," if they fight like a man in going to treat them  
Like one and Rogers, they're all advanced, but not hydra."

Tony punched the man he had been struggling against and knees him, stumbling back, Tony qued up his blaster.   
"Now, what are you here for, junior?" He asked, pinning the guy against the wall. 

"They don't fight like kids, Wanda. How are you so sure?" Sam growled through his earpiece. 

"Mind control- riiight." Sam, Tony and Steve said in unison. 

Clint turned to feel someone near, Nat entered through Buckys apartment, stopping at the sight of Him and you knocked out on the floor. 

Nat exchanges looks with Clint," what happened when you got here? Who's blood is this ?"  
She slowly looked over you.

"They're fine. It's not their blood."

He loomed over you and moved your hair from your neck, checking your pulse. He looked at your parted lips and wet his.

"Easy tiger." Nat said, lifting an eyebrow toward Clint.   
"What?"

How long has she been here- 48 hours? and already you boys have lost all common sense."

"I don't know what your talking about, she's just slightly attractive, ok. Mildly attractive- ok she's hot. I can't help it!"

Nat smiled and shook her head," did any of you boys stop and think why she was in Bucks room to begin with?"

The coms were silent. 

" Y/n doesn't know her way around the tower well, how did she end up all the way over by him?"

Sam answered first," she wouldn't!"

Clint turned off his com shaking his head at Nat. "Why you always gotta go and do shit like this!"

"I'm just saying-"

"Just stop and get Bucky from around Y/n, he's gotta go to the hospital."

"Wait, then where are you taking Y/n? "

Steve appeared in the doorway, walking up behind Clint. "Hey-She's got to go to the lab. If what we heard through Bucks com was coming from her, we need to find out exactly whats going on. "

"Yeah, I've never seen someone literally punch through another human being."

\-----  
You snapped too when Bruce attempting to draw more blood from you got more than what he bargined for. With a loud crack, you had broken banners nose upon realizing where you were. Bruce dismissed himself to the hospital wing and called Thor Incase the need for more controlled reinforcements should rise again. 

You sat on the lab table, slowly swinging your feet in circles. Your body felt tingly and overall strange. You had heard stark say something about you killing a man, from that point on you strained to listen for ever detail that left the billionaires lips.   
Currently he sat behind a transparent computer screen, a ways from you, conversing in hushed tones half to himself and half to Thor. 

"This, this all here," pointing to a section on the screen, "is all wrong."  
It's not making sense- none of this is."

"What exactly are you trying to find Stark? She's a mutant, by chance the effects from the genes as well as her tainted blood a from Zolas experiments caused some imbalance?"

"Thor, why don't you first leave the sciency stuff to me" Tony spoke removing something from Thor's grasp, "and just watch the little dr. Jeklle/ misses Hyde over there. I can't afford her to flip out in here. Well, I can But I just got everything back to the way I had it before ultron and clean ups a bitch so yeah, Watch her Sasquatch." Tony said nudging Thor and turning back toward his screen. 

Thor made his way to you. You sighed heavily, a tad nervous to be in the presence of not only a well known avenger but also a god. 

Upon entering, he dramatically dwarfed the size of the area you were seated. You looked upon him and his expression changed from welcoming to concern. 

Noticing this you looked away. He came closer, slowly looking you over. Your eyes should occasionally flick up but you refused to meet his gaze. 

Without notice, he grasped you face and turned you toward him. You were eye to eye with the marvious mound of wonder as he looked intently into your eyes. 

He suddenly dropped your face and rested his hands on either side of you. You didn't know what to do as the god just stood there, mumbling to himself. And they thought you were loosing it.   
Suddenly he breathed out," have you in all your travels, you ever been to Asgard?"

You furrowed your brow replying. "No- never. How could I? Why I mean what would make you ask such a question?"

You leaned back from him, surely he too has lost his mind.

"Because, there's only one I know of who possesses eyes of gold."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned trip to Asgard

"Seriously, this man?!" Sam shreiked pointing to Tony's notes sprawled aver the table. "THIS is the best you could come up with, for whats going on with my sister?! I'm sorry, from your notes,'my not sister.'?!"  
He put his hands up, tucking them behind his head, walking around the common room. 

Steven chimed in, crossing his arms. "Stark, this really sounds like your grasping at straws here."

"Actually it wasn't until Thor brought it to my attention, and rechecking Y/Ns blood, it doesn't completely dissipate his theory. " Tony spoke not looking away from banners laptop. 

"Why would Thor believe Y/Ns Asgardian? She has gold eyes like that bifrost guy, so what! That doesn't prove anything."

"Are my eyes are permanently gold. Now? Does this mean whatever is happening to me is beginning to take over? What happened if I can't control it?"

"Well ain't that the million dollar question, you were doing well frying that soldier sent  
After Barnes." Barton spoke from the sofa. 

"We are saying Y/N youre not human atleast not completely. Though,  
Branching off of Tony's idea: if Y/Ns half Asgardian and the human part of her is a mutant."  
Banner spoke, nudging his glasses up.

"Well, she could have been exposed to something, like Bruce was? Perhaps Loki's septar ?" Wanda concluded from the side, maintaining a safe distance from You and Barnes. 

Nat stood and looked over banners shoulder as he worked away on the laptop. "So, in a way wouldn't Y/n be more like vision?" 

"No. Vision was created, plain and simple. Y/n was born." Tony exasperatedly replyed.

" no way Shes Asgardian and mutant. any way you could find out if she was like this before all the tests? Perhaps the combined work of Zola and Stryker caused this?" Steve asked, you turned to him, concern spread over his features, meeting your eyes. 

"No can do cap, there's no record of any blood tests from SHIELD record. And not just as an adult. No childhood check ups, hospital visits, dentist appointments, nada. Infact, Y/n do you ever remember becoming sick? ."

"Actually no." You said staring off 

"Are you trying to say what she is, has been public knowledge? Who would do this and protect her and not even tell her?"

"Someone who wanted to protect her! Duh! Another issue is, only half of Y/Ns dna matches Sam."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Sam and You spoke in unison.

" didn't anyone pay attention in biology?! Cmon! Science 101! Ugh it means, you both are only half siblings. One of your parents were gettin freaky on the down low. My money's on daddy dearest since more males Carry the mutant gene." Tony said wiggling his eyebrows toward at you, elbowing Sam. 

You covered your mouth in shock as Sam chuckled to himself. You moved back knowing what was going to happen next.   
Sam swung a right hook coming into contact with Tony's cheek making him stagger a bit. Steve intervened, grabbing Sam. 

"You better watch what  
You say Tony!" Sam spat, Steve waling him to the side of the room. 

Tony licked his bloodily lip and stared at you.   
"y/n. If its any constellation,. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. My plan is to help you-" you swung out a hand coming into contact with Tony's face with a loud smack. 

You looked around to everyone there as heat rose in your cheeks.   
Your vision blurred spotting Sam, you looked to Tony.   
"Thanks but no thanks Tony. I think you've helped me out enough for one day."

You tuned away as confusion and betral ate at you. You left the group walking toward a door, you caught Sam's gaze as Steve and him spoke in whispers. You stepped out onto the balcony for a breather. 

Thor hanging back from the conversation as well, followed you outside. 

"I fell like I should apologize for all this concern and intrusion into not only your birth but your life history." Thor spoke approaching you. 

You sighed heavily looking out onto the city lights. Your chest ached with fear and the ever so familiar feeling of power burning in your chest.

"Thor, it's nothing really. I mean it's kinda good this is all coming out ya know?. I just, Sam. God, I can't be here. I'm a danger to all of you."  
Looking back toward everyone inside, you leaned on the rails. " it's probably best if I leave."

Thor rested is hand upon yours and gave you a sad smile.   
You looked up at him, he looked into your eyes again. He noted What had been gold flecks now had turned your iris almost completely gold. 

He turned to face everyone inside desputing and turned once again to you.   
"One cannot run from their past. Stark and Banner truly want to help you. Not to mention, you've got the affection of a few soldiers in there. "  
You looked down, smirking and tapped the railing. 

"Y/n, forgive me but I must know, do you know anything, you're not telling Stark?."

"What? No. I mean I've been through a lot. I- I remember hydra, bits and pieces, not a lot of Barnes. I blocked out most of it after I first started that glow stick of death thing. I remember SHIELD, a lot. And Steve. Mostly I remember Stryker. but I would definitely remember being a...being of your stature"

"Does Barnes know you remember all this, or Steve?"  
You shook your head no looking back at Thor.  
"There is only one way to be absolutely sure. Come to Asgard with me, Y/n. I believe the answers we seek lie there."

Your mouth dropped open. Asgard. You had never been but the sound of it warmed something in you, something that calmed the twisting feeling in your gut. 

"Thor," you softly spoke nearing him, "do... Do you think it really wise for me to leave? I know I mentioned it but my plan wasn't to leave earth. I Mean, just days ago I literally punched through a guy. Like, through" you emphasized using hand motions. "Not to mention burn him to a pile of ash. Please don't ask me to use that power there. I have very limited, if any control of it." Your breathing became uneven as you spoke. 

"Let us not dwell on that. I believe I know someone that could help you, least give answers. Believe it or not, Tony is not always right when it comes to mingard science." You looked at him confused,as he grabbed your hand, tightened his grasp. "Sometimes, it's the works of magics and illusions. Alas, if it is- I know of one In particular that could help, wether he wants to or  
Not."

You were staring at Thor's hand in yours when the realization of Thor's next move as he pulled you tight against him, raising his hammer.

\--------

 

Bucky has been watching the exchange between you and Thor since he departed from the conversation, really the argument, that had transpired in your absence. 

He tightly gripped the table he was seated at while he watched Thor touch your hand. His demeanor changed, to anger, Steve caught sight of him and followed his gaze. He broke from the group, headed toward Bucky and cut off his stare. 

"Ya know Thor's harmless. He's just trying to comfort her."  
Steve attempting to distract them both, taking a seat across from the assassin. 

He knew Buck had been with you the night before, the sting still evedent from Steves late night boxing match in the training room. But Bucky was his friend, now was not the time to bump heads.

"What are they talkin about out there?" Bucky finally spoke, leaning on his flesh arm, biting his nails, intently looking across the balcony. 

"Ya know Buck-"

"Steve, nows not the time."

"You don't even know what-"

"I know you're going to talk about Y/n, because you always pick the wrong time to talk about everything. I know your going to ask me if I knew about you both, before all of this went   
down. "  
Buck swallowed hard, looked at Steve then back to the scene on the balcony, continuing.  
"You're going to tell me how you did and still do have a thing for her. You're going to ask me what really happened in my room the other night and how Y/n ended up there. Eventhough we both know you know the answer to that one. And -"  
Bucky began, leaning toward Steve, eye to eye. "if you're feeling really bold, You're going to politely ask for me to back off."  
Bucky finished meeting Steves gaze.   
Steve closed his mouth and clenched his jaw.   
"Well not exactly, just- Buck, you know, It's more complicated that that."

Bucky straightened,"Steve, I told you nows not the- "

"No your going to fucking shut up and listen!" Everyone turned  
To Steve.  
"I loved her, her choice to leave SHIELD WAS HERS AND HERS ALONE. She - I love her. And her being back just opened old wounds for me. I mean Buck, I didn't even know where she was. How could Logan track her, and SHIELD? Hell, I found you but she was just- air. Gone. I-"

What the hell?!" Bucky questioned standing and start taking of in a sprint toward the balcony. 

\----

Vision restrained Bucky before he gripped the door handle. The lightning from you and Thor's departure casgated through the windows of the tower, cracking the glass doors. Vision turned away, while Bucky and Steve shielded their eyes. 

\-----

The bifrost was a sight to be held, clinging to Thor, you released him as your feet touched the bridge. 

You completely let go of him taking in your surroundings. Spying stars, galaxies, Suns, moons, the view was completely breathtaking. Your sight finally landed on Thor smiling looking as if you were a small child discovering the sky for the first time. 

What? " you asked blushing. 

" The time has long since past where I've seen anyone gaze upon the realms with so much awe... and beauty." He spoke as you walked toward him. 

He laughed shaking his head at your childlike wonder and motioned for you to follow him. Looking away you stayed at Thor's heels as he briskly walked nearing the group of people at the entrance of the bifrost. 

Your nerves were on edge as you halted at the group before you. You could feel ther eyes upon you, taking in your physique. Your blue jeans, heels and blouse made you feel over dressed and vulnerable.  
There were 2 men, led by a woman, all wearing armor. There was also a man wearing a golden eyepatch surrounded by guards.They looked at you with mixed emotions. 

"Y/n these are the warrior three:------. The best warriors in all of Asgard."

You nodded politely as Thor continued.   
"And this is my father, King Odin, and ruler over the nine realms."  
You looked up at Odin, he took a Step forward and reached out to your face, you jerked back, pushing into Thor. 

"Son, why in all of Asgard would you bring this creature here?" He spoke, frowning at you. 

"I believe.. she is not fully human father as she was raised to believe."

Taken aback you turned to Thor. " a 'creature'?! I thought you meant there was a chance someone here could help! Did you bring me Here to be locked up? to die?"  
Your chest was heaving as your flesh boiled. 

"y/n you're overreacting, calm yourself." Thor whispered. 

"Over reacting?! You skreeched. "In the past days I've been attacked, knocked out, and left earth!"

You hadn't noticed A man dressed in all gold armor making his way to the group of you. everyone turned their attentions to him as he removed his helmet, passing one of the guards, stopping toe to toe with you. The man was tall, dark skinned and had the strangest colored eyes.   
You stopped speaking as he neared you. He looked at you to Thor then back down to you again.

" my child, praise the gods, it's a joy to finally meet you."he spoke towering over you. His grin was wide. 

"Heimdall, tell me-" Odin began, Thor motioned him to stop. 

"Ok. Who are you?" You asked looking around as the others stared at the interaction between you both.

"I am called Heimdall. I run the bifrost and see all of the realms presents and futures. But you, my precious child, can call me father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall! Say what?!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments  
> Below!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap has a smutty dream. Sorry-this is my highlight for this chapter and the first time I've written smut. And I love it.

You don't remember the walk to the palace, you were too enthralled in what Heimdall said. Odin was not pleased either. He would glance from you to Heimdall as you travelled. 

You were silent upon arrival inside the kingdom. You followed Heimdall and Odin down a Large hall, the Warriors bid Thor farewell as he followed you. 

Coming close to Odins thrown room, two guards blocked you and Thor from entering.

"Father, what's the meaning of this?" Thor called out after Odin. 

"Heimdall and I have matters to discuss, my son. I will send for you, and the girl, soon enough."

"Hey, what's going on?" You ask Watching Heimdall Weakly smile, turning away from you as he entered after Odin. 

"I'm unsure. hopefully, we'll get answers within the day." Thor turned looking you over.  
."let's get you in to something more of the Asgardian culture." 

You smirked." Really? You can't be serious. Come on!."

\-------

"Where. The hell. Is. Thor!?" Bucky fummed punching Steves apartment wall.

"Buck" Steve took a hold of Buckys   
Shoulders.  
. "You have to calm down. Y/N wouldn't want you Acting like this."

"How the hell do ya know what she would want?! She dont even remember me! "   
he yelled , slapping Steves hands away, headed toward the kitchen. 

" But yeah- that's right, I forgot, she's been with you."   
Bucky paused turning to Steve. "She remembers the 'American hero', the one that got her into SHIELD. "

"Bucky stop."

But me? no! I watched over her I mean i tried to atleast. From what I can remember. She always seemed familiar to me, funny actually. Zola was always afraid of my interaction with you would bring up a memory but it was my constant interaction with Y/n, that slowly made me question everything."

"That's when you all swooped down and took her.. From me." 

Buck, I was looKing for you. Finding her, she was just a civilian taken and tortured-"

"Exactly. 'Just a civilian'. She had meant more than that to me."  
Bucky backed up and slid down the pantry wall into a crouch 

Steve was at a loss for words watching Bucky slowly unravel before him. You have been gone for a week, and while everyone else slowly returned to their regular routine, your sudden disappearance took a toll on Sam and the soldiers. 

It took everything in Steve not to snap back, and tell Bucky how things had truly been after you had been rescued from Hydra and brought into SHIELD. With the screaming, sleepwalking and violent outbursts Steve had damn near lost his mind babysitting you. In a way, you had prepared him to deal with Bucky, Steve thought, smirking at the memory. 

"When Nat and Barton bought her in, you knew about it.?"Bucky manages to choke out. 

"Bucky, Y/n left a few months before we found you. You had never mentioned her or anyone, by name. How was I suppose to know you two had a past?" Now Steve's voice had raised an octave higher, he was becoming aggravated.

Bucky calmed himself while Steve began pacing the floor. 

"I'm. I'm sorry Steve, I Steve-"

"Buck just. Just stop. Ok"  
At this Bucky took in Steves appearance, spotting the dark bags under his eyes.   
"I can't do this with you right now. I'm doing missions every day and trying to contact Thor as well."

"Contact him? How does that work exactly?"

"Dunno yet, I'm still working on that part. But not now. Now I'm going to get some shut eye. I suggest you do the same. " 

"Steve, I'm sor-"

"No need for that Buck, I am too. Just get some sleep" Steve spoke, turning away from Bucky, heading to his bedroom leaving Bucky with his thoughts.

\-----*dream flash back*-----------

Steve, May I come in?" You asked knocking on Steves door.

He quickly opened it, unaware of his lack of clothing, only wearing very low, sweatpants. You hoped he hadn't noticed you gawking at him. 

"Sure, y/n. What can I do you For?"

Walking into the apartment you sat off to the corner. It was still hard for you to be care free in an open space. 

" you.. You told me that I could come to you and talk, if I ever wanted to."

He looked at you intently, you noticed the pink in his cheeks. 

"Steve, hey, are you ok?" You asked. "I.. I don't want to be a bother. I'm sorry I can just come back another time. You know what- it's late I should let you sleep-"you rambled heading for the door. 

The super soldier couldn't just come out and tell you that you had interrupted him jacking off to thoughts of you and what your mouth is capable of. 

Feeling guilty, he grabbed your hand carefully leading you toward the sofa,"no, it's fine. What did you have on your mind?"

You stuttered trying to focus on his face and nothing else. "Steve, I. I wanted to ask, if it's no trouble, if you could take me into the city tomorrow? I know Fury will most likely Veto the idea but I've been in here for so long, I just am in need of a change in scenery." 

A smile broke out across his face. God he was so attractive when he smiled, and when he breathed, or just his existence.

"Sure Y/n. Whatever you want." 

You looked down noticing his hand was still in yours.  
"Oh I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. Y/n, I. Well. Usually I'm not this forward, but would you be interested in turning that into a date?" I mean, I know we all go out all the time but this would just be the two of us."  
Steve spoke looking at you. Your heart nearly fell out your chest.

"Oh uh yea I mean yes. Yes I would very much like to date you. I mean go on a date- with you."

You mentally face palmed yourself for your lack of courage. You had been held against your will, experimented on but you couldn't form a complete sentence to say to captain freaking AmericA?!

Steve laughed looking up to you. He gently leaned in toward you.  
You froze unsure of what was happening, your heart began beating out of your chest. 

"Y/n-" he whispered.

"Yes Steve?" You spoke focusing on his lips. 

May I.. May I kiss you? "  
Steve spoke swallowing. He couldn't contain himself.'he was already half mass from his previous activity.

A small Squeal managed to escape your lips, biting them, shaking your head yes.

Steve leaned into you, closing the gap between you both. He rubbed your cheek, you leaned into the warmth.  
You closed your eyes unable to see how his expression faltered as he kissed you. Softly at first, than it became needy. His hands went into your hair then moved to your back. You stayed like this, straddling him and making out on his sofa, like teenagers. 

At One point, He reached up under your shirt and Un clasped your bra. You stopped. Steve looked up at you, "I I'm sorry, I got too into it." He turned away from. You, resting his hands on your hips.  
You Smiled, leaning slowly into his face, you whispered. " don't be sorry Steve. I want this too."

That's all he needed to hear. 

He scooped you from the sofa and took you to his bedroom, laying you down. Steve hovered over you  
Kissing you while he removed  
Your shirt. attempting to wiggle out of your pants, Steve stopped you and slowly pulled them Down. You  
Blushed laying in your bra and undiware under Steves gaze.   
"Y/n, I've wanted you for so long. Your all I can think about."

He licked his lips caressing your face,   
"God doll your beautiful." You giggled. 

"Well you're gorgeous" you spoke, capturing his lips, you pulled him down on top of you. You Pushed his sweatpants down, surprised that he did not have anything under them.

Your hand grazed against his length, as he let out a soft whimper. You smirked, you were definitely going to use this to your advantage.   
You pulled away from him, he opened his lust Blown eyes looking intently at you.   
"Steve. I really like you and if we do this, will you think of me as a lesser person?"

Steve changed his expression moving to the side of you. He really wanted this, but he wanted to respect your wishes if you changed your mind. 

"no no. Not at all Y/n. I will only do what your comfortable with. I can wait for you." You hugged him, then leaned back,Removing your bra.

"Oh God," he spoke, touching  
Your chest. His length was between your legs, and you rubbed your undiwear against his shaft.  
"Steven" you purred in his ear. 

He let out a deep, soft growl and slapped your bottom. You yelped and giggled. He grabbed your hair, tiling your head back and pulling you close. "Call me..Captain."

This kinky son of a bitch. 

He gripped your butt as you kissed him,Making you rub against him faster.

The moans that were slowly dropping from your mouths were coming faster. He sucked your nipples and pulled your hair as he left hickes like a necklace around your neck. 

"Doll, can, can I please, God. Please fuuuck. Fuck you?" He moaned as your  
body rubbed against him. 

Now it was time to play with him.  
"Really, Captain? Are you sure that what you want to do?" You were surprised at your boldness. Usually you were never this blunt or aggressive.

He looked at you shocked, you could tell he didn't expect that either.

"Y/n, you feel so good right now, I can't wait how good you feel with me inside of you."

You went to move To the side, Steve stopped as he gripped you tightly

"Wait,'what are you doing?" He asked confused  
" I'm removing my undiwear. How else are we suppose to, ya know?"

He pulled you back on top of him, his member nudging your undiwear as he,  
Sat up ripping off your undies,  
landed in shred s by  
The bed. 

You looked at him then back at your decimated undergarment whileSteve held you by one side of your neck and nestled into the other side, biting your ear. 

He paused," everything ok?"

"You know what? You didn't even ask if that was my fave pair or not? I could have been very attached to it." You said smiling and Steve laughed into you.   
" so you like to play? ok. Y/n, I'm sorry I tore your favorite pair of undiwear apart. I'll buy you ten more exactly like it if you forgive me?" He spoke kissing you.   
"I. I just really want you, so much." 

You leans into him kissing more and you continued to grind onto his member as you both moaned. Is this what love felt like? Being completely open and comfortable with someone? 

Felling adventurous you slowly pushed his length into you, both of you cursing. You wrapped your arms around him as he kissed your collar bone. Steve gripped onto your hips tight enough to leave bruises, breathing hard and squinting. 

You began moving on top of him. Slowly you began picking  
up the pace. He squeezed your bottom as you crashed down onto him. Looking at him a few times his eyes are squeezed shut as he pulls you down upon him.

He lays you on your back, putting your legs over his shoulders, and pounds into you.Both of you are moaning so loud at this point, youre Glad you're Are The only ones on this floor. 

Even after pounding into you, Steve never slowed down. He turns you over, stroking himself.

"Put your ass up." Was all he said, rubbing your rear. You complied with a quiet ."yes Captain."

"Shit..Y/n"

"Remember: Language Captain."  
You breathed between gasps. 

He thrusted into you so hard and fast you cried out, Screaming 'captain' relentlessly. 

After a bit he pulled up and leaned you up against the wall. He entered you hard like before, his hands exploring every inch of you, while he whispered in your ear.

"God you're beautiful doll. The noises you make, shit. I I can't control my self around you, y/n you make me weak. And the way you say Captain.- fuck. " he continued to thrust into you, sucking on your Neck from the back.   
"Steve, I want to be with you..", you moaned.  
He paused looking at your eyes breathing deeply."You don't know how long I've wanted this- wanted you."

 

*end dream flashback*

Steve sat up covered in a thin layer of sweat, cheeks flushed. He turned his light on, placing his Feet on the Floor, rubbing his aching length.   
He turned to look toward the other side of the bed, where you had resided years ago.   
Steve sighed, resting his head in his hands, " come back to us Y/N, come back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hot. Is anyone else hot? No? Ok then, leave some feed back lovelies!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get a chance  
> To meet with Odin, it  
> Doesn't go as planned.

You've been in Asgard for longer than intended, two weeks to be exact.

Thor tried to keep you company from time to time. But without further word from Odin, you were stuck in the palace. 

After the second day, Thor thought it would be good to waste no time in brushing up on your fighting skills. You began training along side the warriors three.

Today During a training session, Odin sent for you and Thor. Immediately you ran off, thor in tow, toward The palace. 

Upon entering You stopped, catching your breath, looking around for the gold eyed man. 

"Your father is not here, girl. Heimdall is in charge Of the bifrost and watches over the galaxies, you are not something he has the time nor patience for. " Odin spoke, sitting proudly on his thrown. 

Thor grabbed your arm,  
Sensing the anger roll off your body in waves. "Father- why so cruel? I know him, he'd want nothing more than to-"

"Thor, it's fine. My king, could I please have a word?" You spoke calmly, facing Odin. 

Odin eyed you suspiciously,  
Motioning for you to come closer. Perhaps you could appeal to his king-like side. 

"My intention is not to distract Heimdall from his position, Thor bought me here for answers. Answers to questions he believed Hemdall could supply. I plead with you, could you give me the answers I require and I will depart from your kingdom."

"And from Thor. "Odin added, glancing from Thor to you. 

"What?" You puzzled. 

" when you leave Asgard, you will not have contact with him again. " 

"Father!"Thor yelled, gripping his hammer. 

"Son, You may be blinded by her intelligence, and beauty-"

"Father- it's not- I love Another-"

"Speak about that mingardian and you will be removed From my presence. I may only physically able to see with one eye, though I know you, Thor. You fancy this woman. I cannot blame you for this. She is a wonder-some creature.   
But unfortunately I know what she is. She,"  
Odin Pointed his scepter at you.

"Is an abomination!" His voice vibrated off the walls.  
"Heimdalls living, breathing moment of weakness for a human, a mutated one, on display- for all to see. When he was given the position of protector and watcher he was not to take a wife, breed no son nor daughter, doing that would jeopardize his heir to have his same gift, until the time was allowed. With myself being ruler over the nine realms and keeping piece, in the wrong hands Heimdalls powers could bring chaos that would last centuries. "

Odin chuckled darkly.  
"You'd think being all seeing, he would have thought this through. Though what this would mean for a man in his position, A man of his stature! She must be like her mother, trapping the strong with her magics!"

As a tear ran down your face, You only hear ringing in your ears as Odin continues to belittle your existance and Thor growing to yelling at his father. 

Your chest began heaving,   
"What are you exactly saying?" You spoke shaking.

"Heimdall laid with a 'mutant', you daft girl! hence fourth- creating you. Asgardians are powerful, too powerful to have their forms Contained within a human body. Henceforth, your Asgardian power is mistakenly labeled as an ability. ."

"Asgardian power? What is it?"

"I am unsure. For Thor, its strength,  
For my son Loki, and my wife,... It was magics, Heimdall, all seeing, judging from your eyes, you may have something similar."

"Do all Asgardian have something like that?". 

"By gods no, you have been around mingardian too long? Your lack of intelligence, however is amusing.   
It takes a great family line to have this."

"Oh my Lord. Ok. Just please. If I tell you what's going on can you please help me?"

Odin sat back and nodded.

"Years back, I was put into a machine. It was designed to erase memories. When I was put into it, my eyes glowed, then my body. The glow emulated a glow- a light from my body , burning any and everything in its path. I have learned to control it abit while I've been here. Mind you I use the word control very loosely. I mostly do not use it at all. "

"I'm surprised that this much power and energy coursing through you has neither killed you nor driven you into madness, entreaging .And this mutation you have? "

"It's regeneration"

" father, Y/n has been considered a mutant on mingard, when experiments were run on her. Some found her blood was different and have attempted to use it on others. Y/n has been sought out by those knowing of it. "

"Not that is the reason your power has not engulfed you, yet. Whatever harm the golden glow does to you, you'll heal from it, For now."

Odin sighed, for a moment- he seemed to show compassion for your predicament.   
", this worse than I have feared. Wether I am content with this decision or not, this leaves me no choice, Y/n Wilson, you will have to stay in Asgard."

"What?! No! Absolutely not! I'll take my chances back on earth!" You turned, jogging toward the doorway when two guards stopped you. 

" child I am as distraught about this as you, the last time I have trusted a being similar to yourself, I have payed for it, dearly. I will not make the same mistake again. " Odin spoke, softly. 

"Father, she is not Loki! I brought her here seeking your guidance, not for her to be trapped here like an animal! " Thor's face was red with anger and his voice carried throughout the thrown room. 

You grabbed your chest as your mouth became dry. The thought of you leaving Sam, Bucky and Steve made you feel faint. Especially since you had found a place you could call somewhat  
Home. 

"Thor, son- you do not understand what she is capable. Heimdall has bouts of violence when we were but children. Emotions are deeply rooted in our gifts, conflicting emotions, will sway her nature. The sight near drove him...She has to either seek means to control it or .."

"The less control she has over it, the more of a threat she becomes." Thor spoke looking back toward you. 

"Or..?" You asked taking a step toward Odin and Thor. 

"Her existence jeopardizes our way of life. I have learned this, your mother and I, pay for my mistake every day. "

"My gods father! She's not my brother! Are you suggesting Y/n is locked away ? You underestimate her so greatly father? I have been training her and what she can accomplish-"

"But Because she is Heimdalls child, is the only reason her life shall be spared. Y/n will not be allowed to return to mindgard. She will live out her days here, everyone she knows, mortal, will wither and pass, while she is unphased by time."

Thor continued to fight with Odin, while watching you stumble and lean on your sword, before sinking to your knees. 

"Staying here will be a fate worse than death." You whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what are your  
> Thoughts on moving to Asgard- hmm? Not for it?  
> Let  
> Me know what  
> You think in the  
> Comments  
> Below!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go toe to toe with Odin. Tony and Banner try to find a way to save you.

.  
.  
.  
Thor turned to his father, unaware of what was happening.   
" father, there has to be another way, what...what words would I use to tell her family of her? They will not heed my warnings, they will come for her."

Thor turned around noticing Odins expression, your wings had spread to their full length, shining brightly along with your armor.   
Thor took a step toward you, "Y/n, what-"

" back away Thor. I have been through hell and high water! I'm not going to sit here and take this sorry excuse for a man telling me he's going to keep me here like a prisoner, even if he is your father. I'll fight my way back!"  
Thor cauciously walked toward your form, standing tall and proud, as your wide eyes shown gold, looking him over.  
. " Y/n, I am on your  
Side, Perhaps staying we can find a way to harness and assist in controlling your gift. From what Lady Wanda prophesied, we should look at all your options." He stepped closer to you

"Thor, the decision has been made, She is half God and will remain on Asgard!" Odin yelled becoming uneasy on his throne. 

"Do you fear me, oh mighty.. king? What threat is it that I hold for you and your kingdom? What can I do to hurt you?"  
Your voice deepened, your head snapped to him as you scraped your wings acros the marble floor, quickly stepping toward Odin.   
You stopped, slowly drawing near.  
"Mankind is not meant to hold nor tamper with such beings as ourselves. Heimdall defied my laws and therefore conceived such an abomination-"

Thor stood quietly, straining to hear your words, unable of your next move.   
You approached the stairs toward the throne and leaned into Odin. "Am I only so aweful because Thor has brought me here? I've lived  
Long without you and your help now, why would I not be able to make it on my own?" Tears stung your eyes

You reached out and ran your hand across the armrest of the thrown, Odin shuttered.  
"Or is it because, i am a threat to you? I can see now that you are not who you make yourself out to be ...Loki?"

"Whatever do you mean child-"

You smiled, pointing toward  
Your gold eyes. 

Loki's eyes went wide, unable to have conceived the realization, if you had anything similar to Heimdalls power, you could see through his facade. 

Using this distraction as an opportunity, you turned and leaped from the stairs, gliding through the hall. 

"Guards! Bring her to me!" Loki yelled , still retaining is form as Odin, while Thor followed you on foot, summoning minjior. 

You ran to the edge of the palace and flew toward the bifrost. Thor flying close behind. 

Feeling a pull on your ankle, you were yanked from the clouds landing near the bifrost bridge. 

Upon hitting the stone floor, your wings pulled themselves back into your blood covered back. Fighting to pull yourself up, A figure towered over you.

," my child, my daughter, forgive me for what plagues you." Hemdall spoke as you clinged to him. 

", father?" You attempted, but lost your Balance oncemore. 

He sadly smiled and helped you steady yourself. "I have know this time would come and yet I am no better accepting of it that I had been years ago. Y/n, pass through the bifrost and Return to those that care for you most. They have a machine that can bond your Asgardian side in your body, I am unsure if you will survive, though once it's done, you will be unable to use it again. "

You felt yourself become faint. "Will I die? "

" not if you hurry" Heimdall spoke coaxing you toward the bifrost. Feeling yourself become weary, you feel two arms grab you and lift you up. You lift an eyebrow spotting Thor's worried expression as he lifted his hammer once again. 

 

\------

"Blondie, have you gone nuts?! The cradle is not for a normal human, let alone, Y/n- being half Asgardian and mutant, what adverse affect would it have on her?"

"Who is to say what is considered normal? She is anything but! Stark, from everything my father spoke to be true, it's either the cradle or imprisonment."

"How sure are we that she'll even survive being put into the cradle?" Bruce spoke rubbing your head gently.

You had been there for two days, yet to wake. Thor thought it best if only Stark and banner knew of your return. You seemed worse for wear; your voice warped talking in your sleep, crying out, pleading for Thor to end your life. Lifting eye lids Once in awhile, your eyes still shown gold. 

. "Vision was created inside it and Pietro seems to be fine since his return- keep in mind he was half way dead, so he was basically- recreated. How would it even work to bond her God-like power?" Bruce spoke. 

Tony and Thor exchanged glances. "ok, let's say we put her in. The likelyhood of her dying is something you need to accept. If we fully push this power to the limit, Y/n should be fine as long as her regeneration kicks in."

"I'd hate to be the one to tell Bucky or even Rogers that, Y/n has permanent residents in Asgard, as a god. She literally has two sides to her! How could we so called 'Bind' two different spirits in one body? And the worst outcome, is that we loose her all together. "Bruce rubbed  
His face. 

"Gentlemen, I don't think you all understand the physics of the cradle. Most importantly, it's metal. Guys! Come on! Y/N's skeletal system is coated in what?" Tony said tossing berries into his mouth. 

"Just putting her inside and turning it on would-"banner began 

"Kill her." Thor spoke looking toward your still body. 

"There ya go! Why look at you- learning everyday arent we?" Tony jabbed at him. 

"In a technical terms,. it would pull the adimantium from her Bones or pull the bones from her body. but yes- killing her would be the end result. " Bruce spoke, rubbing The bridge  
Of his nose. 

What if her Asgardian power shielded her from it? Are we even sur she won't break the cradle?"

"Atleaat we know why she keeps having time gaps in her memory." Bruce sighed. 

Thor pushed past Tony and stood by your body, lying on a table. He rubbed your head and played with your braid, hanging down the side.   
Bruce had wiped the blood off your hands and face, while Thor insisted on changing your clothes and that he would be the one to do it. That And he was the only one in the lab strong enough to lift you, also- he didn't trust Tony.   
You were wearing an all gray tactical uniform, your hair braided back, loosely away from your face. Your cheeks were rosy and your lips parted, breathing lightly. 

Thor leaned over your body, Bruce turned away as Tony watched intently.

"Y/n, - I'm, im sorry. I brought you to Asgard for answers.. You have become a warrior and a dear friend..I will do everything-"

"Sir, " FRIDAY spoke, cutting off Thor.

"Yes, jar- Friday?"Tony spoke, moving around the lab. 

there's a disturbance in the hall."

Tony stopped and went to his computer, pulling up his security feed. "What is it?"

"STARK! You better open this fucking door right now or I'm bustin it down!"  
A muffled voice growled through the lab entrance. 

Thor remained hovered over your body, assuming a protective stance, turning toward Tony. Bruce glanced toward Tony, standing up. All three of them turned toward the lab door. 

"It's Mr. Barnes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang Buckys ticked!  
> What'd ya think? This is one of my top fave chapters.  
> Leave a note below!


	19. Ch. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake, but is it really you?

Tony turned a monitor on outside the lab facing the hall were Bucky stood. 

"Hey frosty, what's going on buddy?" Tony spoke putting in his ear piece.

" don't you 'buddy' me asshole! "  
Bucky pointed at the monitor to Tony.

"I know Y/Ns back, Thor brought her back form Asgard and you motherfuckers have been held up in the lab doing god knows what to her! Hasn't she been through enough?!"  
Bucky spoke, breathing hard. 

"Gosh Tim man- cool it! You kiss Steve with that mouth?" Tony smirked.

"You're going to be Kissing my fucking fist when I get in there!"

Bruce moved Tony away from the monitor, "Barnes, you're going to have to calm down a few notches before we let you in, do you understand?"

Bucky huffed and nodded. Thor was unmoving as Bruce let him into the Lab. Bucky rushed to your side, Thor rested his had on your head. Bucky froze at The sight of you.   
You Breath, calm and even, your Expression peaceful. He looked you over seeing no visible wounds.

"What happened?" Bucky asked a  
bit unsure of himself

"Ok, now- y/n is somewhat unconscious, she's been this way for two days, we've done nothing to her to wake her."

"Why the hell not?"

"We're not even sure it Y/n... She's been having time lapses where she is not herself. Apparently she's Asgardian, atleast half of her. That side had that glow power that obliterates everything." Tony looked Bucky over watching him near your  
Body.   
"End game, according to Patchy is Y/n stays on Asgard, as a god- imprisoned . Apparently Wanda's vision isn't as far fetched as what was said to Thor."

"And Y/Ns healing capability should have healed her by now. She's alive. Might be internal damages that need rest."  
Bruce concluded looking between the two men. 

" what? What did you do? It's always with you Asgardians!" Bucky began.  
He pushed Thor away from your body. Thor shuffled back, bumping into a table, his eyes not straying from your form.   
Bucky looked back at you then Thor.  
." I know that look. Did did you and Y/n.. -"  
Steve slid past the lab entrance.

"Buck, calm down!" He entered running toward Bucky, grabbing him. 

"Stark-" Thor turned to Tony.   
"Alert me if there is any change. I'm going to see Jane."  
He departed quickly,unable to look back. He was hoping that what his father had said was wrong. 

" Steve let go! " Bucky yelled. "Of Course you're going to leave now! You're a god, why do you even come down here? Aren't we nothin' to you but peasants? " Bucky yelled after Him. 

"Calm down, we don't know anything yet. " Steve spoke quietly to himself. 

Bucky turned to see Him caressing your face. Anger stirred within him, anger and fear. Yes you both had been together before all this but there was a time you had been with Steve. Maybe the Y/n he knew was no longer there. 

He stood, watching Steve, hold your hand and whisper to you. Tony motioned to Bruce and they both vacated the Lab. 

Tony stopped and grab his jacket, looking over To Steve then glancing at Bucky. " now remember, play nice and don't touch my stuff. Call me if there is any change. " He spoke shutting the door behind him. 

Bucky continued watching Steve. Infact he wasn't even sure Steve knew he was still there.   
Steve began speaking to you. He wanted to be able to feel like doing that too. He didn't know where to start. He listened intently to see what Steve was saying. 

"Y/n what's happened to us? I. I hope you can hear me. Umm, d- do you   
remember when we went ice skating and, you had never been but you didn't tell me and- we went. You could bearly stand, you were falling and flailing everywhere? Later you said you didn't tell me because you really wanted to go out with me. I told you we could have done something else and, I'm pretty sure your exact words were, 'how... How else would I have shown you-' "Steve rubbed his face, ridding himself of tears,  
Leaning back into his chair.

"- my awesome interpretive dance skills." You groaned, turning into a cough.

Steve stood up as Bucky rushed over, grabbing your hand.   
" Y/n are, you ok?"

"I'm ... fine." You spoke looking over both soldiers and pulling your hands away from them.   
They looked at each other then at you. 

"I I was worried about you doll-"

"We both were."

" ok well, see I'm fine. Please don't fuss over me." You spoke swinging your feet over the table. 

Steve looked puzzled at you, noticing both your eyes were of different colors.   
"Are you sure you're ok? You've been out for a few days "

"Um yeah, I remember traveling to Asgard with Thor,. Then I'm here."

"I'm going to calł Stark. Buck, can you stay and keep Y/n company?"he spoke exiting the lab. 

\------

You looked to Bucky.   
"I'm fine now, really. Where is the god prince?"

Bucky turned away from  
You Biting his Lip. "Who?  
You mean, Thor? He uh left. To see Jane... You don't seem too happy."

"Oh, uh." You rubbed your arms, clearing your throat. 

"I've just spent weeks in Asgard. Well mere hours for me. An we spent a lot of time together." You concluded. 

"I've.. Missed you." He struggled to speak. 

"Why? Why have you missed me soldier? "

Your question and tone cought him off guard. "What did you call me."

You turned to him, both eyes glowing now, you tilted your head at him. "Soldier. are you not? You've become weak and attached  
to this.. form." You looked over yourself, Unable to control the words coming out your mouth. 

"Y/n I.." Bucky stuttered,  
Nearing you. 

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" You turned to him.

Bucky looked at you heart broken now, "Steve! He yelled, trying to get his attention.  
In one swift movement you were on top of him. " what is wrong,  
Do you not find me ,  
Attractive? " you clenched your fists onto his collar.

"Y/n, you need help" Bucky grabbed your hands in attempt to realize you. 

"You like this human? Yes? "

"No-"

"DO NOT LIE!"

Bucky couldn't get ahold of his feelings. You felt his arousal through your suit. Try as you might you were unable to regain control of yourself

 

I am Y/n, she is a part of me , and ,  
She wants this." You grabbed his slightly hard Memeber and began massaging it through his pants.   
Buckys breath stopped at the pressure,"no. I -"

"She remembers.." You muffled in his arm.

"Wha- what did you say-" Bucky spoke pulling a way from you.

"She remembers more than She lead you to believe, pieces from hydra. We both do."

"Like what?" He spoke attempting to distance himself from you. 

You lunged at him forcefully, kissing him. He was taken aback breaking it,  
Studying your face. 

"This is all I've wanted and yet I .. I don't.. I can't-.its not right. You're not her. "Bucky attempted to loosen the  
Grip you had on him. 

"Even now your heart Beat quickens for me, don't fight it we both Have. Give in to the urge, ." You whispered leaning into him. 

You felt you were fighting a loosing battle. Would Bucky really want you, like this? It's not you but you can't deny how he's looking At you.

 

He kissed you hard, a look of pain etched on his face. Running your hand through his hair, pulling on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- what  
> Do you think?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter! Reader at Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I have not updated in forever! I honestly forgot all about the story. I know I'm horrible!!

*hydra flashback*  
.   
\-----------  
Most of the time you spent blind folded in a cage-like room. There is a man in the cell next to you, you can hear his voice as he mutters to himself about a boy named Steve and a woman named Peggy. A few times you tried speaking out to him, after a while he'd stop talking and just scream. Eventually you stopped too. 

Sometimes you'd hear the man be taken out of his cell. Even though he never talked to you, you could feel his presence. When he was gone, anywhere from a day to weeks, that's when you felt most alone.

That's when you began singing. Mostly quietly to yourself. Songs you had heard from the radio to songs you remembered from your childhood. Then, when the experiments began, the singing stopped that as well. 

 

One day the man in the cells, spoke to you,"what, what is you mission?"

You turned, not sure who he was speaking to. "Girl, what is your mission!" He asked, louder. 

"I..I do not have one. I do not know where I am."

Silence. 

"What are you called? Your name?"   
He gruffly spoke.

You whispered. "My name is Y/n. "

He didn't speak the rest of the day  
\-----

You Heard scuffling and imidately you scooted Back.   
"Do you Know why you're blindfolded, Y/n?"

"No, are you?"

"No, I've been here a while,  
Atleast, I feel like I have. Follow my voice."  
You inched your Way slowly toward him until a hand grabbed you through The Bars. 

"Ima cause you No harm. "

He let go and slowly rubbed your face. He touched the Blindfold and twirled Your Hair around his finger tips. Your Breath hitched. Bucky  
Was Trying to remember every detail.

Suddenly a guard walked by, "I see  
The soldier has taken a liking to our new play thing. "

You pulled yourself away from him, cowering into the closest wall.   
.   
\-----

One day, after being returned  
To your cell, being poked and prodded,you tried speaking to him. 

"So, " you started. "I'm -was in college. I have a brother, named Sam. He's military. I haven't seen him, in a while. I wonder if he even knows I'm gone."

"You talk a lot. Didn't you use to sing? It's annoying "

"Oh I'm -"

" sorry? Don't be. I don't like the singing but, I kinda like...talking to you."

You all would speak when he would be returned from his cell from time to time. Some of times he would not speak at all. Other times he'd wake you up to talk. You mostly spoke about yourself. The winter soldier or "asset" didn't remember a lot. Some days, he could remember bits and pieces: a train, a spunky boy, fighting in a war. Other days, he didn't even remember you. 

 

Months in, you had grown fond of the man. Your mind made up different pictures of how he looked. Until one day, you didn't have to imagine. 

You were taken to the lab like usual, this time they removed your blindfold and collar. your eyes were sensitive to al the flouresant lights. 

You were suited up in all black, your violet hair shaved on one side. The guards tightened your boots and adjusted the straps across your clothing. 

Today you were told you were to go against one of the soldiers hydra has cooked up.

As the guards and scientists readied you, you noticed a man unmoving  
By the lab entrance. Everyone was fussing and speaking a language you didn't understand, while he stood, staring a hole into the wall across the room. 

He shifted slightly to look at you and turned his head to the side. You Began staring intently at him. 

"I believe we have found a worthy aponoent for the asset. This mutant  
Can regenerate. Her healing  
Capabilities are astounding!"

You looked him over, could it be?  
The man you had been talking  
To all this time. 

He was dirty looking, his hair was long and stringy, Looking at him then yourself, You both wore similar outfits. He was summoned and walked past your sight. You gasped seeing his metal appendage. He paused, Hearing You then continued on. 

You were taken to a large space. You both were Flown out, Above Ground and dropped Into a forest like area. 

Feeling the knives rub up against your thighs and the hoistered guns, is when reality hit you. 

A gunshot rang out, snapping  
You out of whatever daze you were in. The man charged you,  
The looks on his face for anger, You fled from him. You ran past the trees and streams. You could hear knives and bullets whip past  
You as you zig Zagged through the follege. Occasionally pausing to catch  
Your Breath. Suddenly You Tripped And went tumbling. You yelled and screamed As you fell. 

You came to, near a bonfire. Your  
Uniform had been removed And you  
We're bandaged Up. You looked around Until you found it, removing  
The bandages from Your healed body, you slipped back into your clothes. Bucky walked out of the woods, catching Sight of you, mixed expression on his face. 

He stayed far from you,  
You slowly stood, raising  
Your arms. "Please don't shoot me!" 

"What are you? Why aren't you dead?  
You fell." He pulled out a knife 

"Winter soldier, uh- asset. Your  
The asset, I'm Y/n remember?  
We have cells or cage like spaces next to one another. I was blindfolded all the time. You called me over one day and you touched all over my face. I use to-"

"Sing. What are you, Y/n?"

Uh I. I don't know. I. I'm not lying. Honestly. "

Suddenly guards emerged from the woods, you stayed in your surrendering stance. 

A man walked toward the asset, looking At you then to him.   
" you are breaking protocol. You are to hunt and kill. Not bandage and nurse back to health like a new born child. Y/n is special. She can take what mayhem you let out, swiftly heal and continue the chase! Why did you do this soldier?" The short man asked, unable to remove the Agitation from his voice. 

"She, fell. And died. I went to bury her and I felt a heartbeat. I decided to bandage her."  
The asset looked  
To the man then to you. Guards were summoned And encircled the Soldier. 

You covered your mouth as he was hit, kicked and electrocuted multiple times til he was bloody and writhing on the ground. Never once did he fight back. 

"Ok. My child," the man turned to you as you froze in horror at the punishment the asset was receiving. "Let's Try This ...again."


	21. Chapter 21

"Damn it Barnes! In my lab! Are you kiding me?!" Tony yelked seeing the sight before him. Papers and charts were in disaray about the lab.

"Dear Lird Almighty, what did you do?!" Bruce groaned. 

Bucky snapped awake and hushed him, abit embarrassed of his predicament. He rolled over on the floor, bare for all the wold to see. You lay not far from him, a lab coat covering your naked form. 

"Don't hush me!" Tony whisper shouted. "You all are like animals! All of You! Fucking throughout my tower! I an the only one who can have sex, -wherever I want- I pay for it all!"

"Tread carefully Barnes, he walked in on Barton and Nat earlier."

Bucky grabbed his pants and moved Tony and Bruce away from you.

"Look she was fully healed and woke up. Steve said he was going to call Tony!"

" does Steve know?  
About this?"

"What? Yes. No. I think He saw us. But she wanted to - I mean. She's not herself. "

"When Pepper needs her poodle knocked out before its spayed, I'll have her give You a call!"

"God Tony ! Ok, Barnes, What do you  
Mean she's not herself? Also I assume Steve didn't get a chance to tell you the plan then?" Bruce softly spoke. 

. Bucky had forgotten all about Steve. 

"Bruce- sedate her now, infact trank her ass! I'm not getting burned by the glow stick of death today! Besides, we don't know how she'll handle our little plan." Tony tip toed amungst the mess  
Of papers and blue prints. 

Wait no! Won't that kill her?!"

" buck we've decided this is best." Steve spoke, walking into the lab. 

Buck, unable to look Steve in the eye. But this now was real. They were both wanting you. Buck noticed He had his hands bandaged and frowned. 

"Steve, what happened to you?"

"Long night" Steve spoke, avoiding eye contact and walking toward you. 

"Where's Thor?" Bruce asked, attempting To grab A few Notes. 

"Not sure. Are we going to do this or what." Steve spoke picking your limp body off the floor. 

He looked upon your face as you snuggled into him. His expression softened when you grabbed his collar snuggling into his neck. He smiled  
Leaning into you. 

Tony noticed the exchange.  
"You ok, Cap?"

Bucky and Bruce looked toward Steve and Tony.

"We're good, Tony- ready?"

 

Upon arrival into the room, you we're laid inside the cradle. The hum awoke you as it was turned on. 

You stretched at the cradle was closed.   
"Oh what happened?"  
You put your hand up touching plastic. 

You squinted looking around, first tapping the top and hitting the sides.   
"What the hell?!"

Alert, you began panicking,  
Screaming and punching your fists against the walls. 

"Whoa whoa wait wait! Take a deep breath" Tony spoke. You stopped ranting, pulled yourself up to the   
Glass.

"Take a deep breath? FUCK TOUR DEEP BREATH AND TAKE ME  
OUT OF THIS PLASTIC COFFIN?!" You screeched. You gritted your teeth, your body was Becoming hot. Too hot.

"Tony, how about we think this through?" Bucky asked. 

"Sorry, no can do frosty." Tony replied turning to face you. 

"Now princess, what I'm about to do is going to hurt, a lot". Tony spoke into the cradles speaker. 

"What are you doing, Stark, this isn't funny if this is one of your so called pranks I am going to literally kill you. " you huffed, steam fogging up the glass of the cradle. 

" I'd like to see you try,  
Now hold onto that anger."

"Stark! Stark!!!"

Your screams were defining as the cradle powered up slowly pulling the animamtium from your body. You began glowing faintly. even then the process was too strenuous for you to hold on, as you clawed and kicked the sides of the cradle.   
After awhile, Bucky unable to tolerate your screams anymore, went to the  
Training Room. 

After hours passing of nothing but whimpers, Tony reached his arm down, knocked on the side of the cradle  
"Y/n? Are you awake?"

Moments passed as he listened intently to the speakers. 

Y/n? Rise and shine gorgeous!"

That is not my name." You flatly replyed. Tony, alert, stood up, and hovered over the cradle to get a better view of you. 

 

"I am going to rip the flesh from your bones, piece by piece, even when you beg and plead for me to stop- I will not. Until I feel you have endured the pain you have put me through." Your warped voice spat through the cradle.   
Tony took in your form, tank and undiwear, your hair, unbranded and wild around your face.   
"Aww you spoiled the surprise! Now I'll have nothing to look forward to."

Silence. 

"So you are not Y/n? Who are you then?" Tony sat ontop of the cradle leaning into the  
Glass, mesmerized by your eyes. 

"My proper name, is Anias. "  
Your voice like silk .

What do you want, Anias?" Tony asked, thinking it would be easy. With villains it usually was. Want to rule the world or to become the 'big bad'. 

"Putting it simply, to live." Anias spoke , tear running down her cheek. 

"What does that mean?" Tony began, your eyes drifted close, passing out . 

Tonys mouth dropped. He pondered On this, a request to live? What did this mean. He had more questions to ask, placing His hand upon the Glass. Was he one to come between this?

After awhile, Steve came and watched over You. Tony however did not share the conversation that had with Anias. 

"Steven.. " you spoke weakly after a time. 

Yeah?"

"Am I going to die?."

" let's not focus on that now. How do you feel, I mean probably like shit."

"Whoa cap- language.." You weakly replied. 

Tony snickered," what?  
You can't hate a girl that's basically dyin, still retains her sense of humor."

I feel like I'm dying. "You spoke,  
Watching The Tubes Slowly drain you of the adimantium.   
"What are the chances of me surviving  
This Tony?"

Tony froze, speechless. "It's not that simple anymore Y/n."

"Ah well, thank you for trying."

Tony came into view above  
You. "Y/n, I've read Your file. Youre Very capable to make it through  
This. Actually, This isn't the worst Part."

\----------

You woke up, freezing. You attempted to hit the side of the cradle once  
More. As you did pain shot through your hand. You looked at the tubes connected to you and saw they were clear. 

A small smile graced your face as  
You began hitting The sides once  
More. No more adimatium meant no more super strength maybe even power, according  
To what Heimdall had said 

Steve sat up in the chair he had  
Been sleeping in, with a  
Start. "Hey, shh. Are you ok?"he  
Spoke kneeling against the  
Cradle.

"Steven,..I'm ...freezing. "

"Ok..uh Hold on... Uh do. Do you want  
Me to call Bucky?  
Sam? "

"I recall Sam's still out, besides what I'm going to ask, it would be very weird for him and well, Bucky  
Has that metal arm...so..Um. Could  
You, would you Mind, keeping me warm ?"

Steve looked At You , licking his lips.   
"Y/n,huh.. I'm sorry. I just can't. A lot has happened. I don't think it would be a wise Move On my part. "

Your cheeks flushed at the realization Steve declining your offer to lay with you. Who could blame Him? You weren't sure why, but you did not push the issue further. 

"It's ok, Can you call Tony? I can't ...stop shaking. "

You curiously watched Steve as he slowly moved to contact Tony. As he got up, Thor entered the room. 

"How is she?" You heard him ask Steve.

"I'm right here you know? Conscious." 

Thor turned to see you awake and shaking. "What is making you shake so violently? Are you feeling unwell?"

"No I'm fine besides really feeling weak I'm super cold.Besides that I'm fine. "

Thor turned to Steve. "Why have you not contacted stark about this?" 

Steve hushed him" she wants me to climb in with her and keep her warm."

"And, what is the problem. She wears only her undergarments and her lips are a shade of the bluest blue. She will become ill. And from what I recall there is no control on the cradle for warmth. "

You were mumbling as you were suddenly growing tired. 

Alarms began beeping on the side of the cradle, but you were not to be removed. 

"Steven.."

Thor.. I can't. She just was with Buck."

"Wait. What?!"  
You tried to think. You didn't remember. 

"Ÿou mingardians and your morals!"  
Thor growled as he began taking off his clothing. 

"God what are you doing?!"

"What you will not!"  
Thor shrugged out of his pants, and stood with his boxers as he unlocked the cradle. 

"Wait oh! No , ok. No."

Thor pulled the cradle open and went to step in.

"Fine FINE. Move. I'll do it!"  
Steve sighed, Thor smiled seeing  
Steves ears readden at the thought of him with you, cuddling your newly weakened frame. 

Thor held the cradle while Steve frantically threw off his clothes. stepping inside the cradle, Thor shut it behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky leaned on the punching bag, sweat dripping down his face. He didn't know what to do about you and him, and Steve. He had you now. So why wasn't he feeling better?He had mixed emotions about everything.

Deep in thought he heard the sound of heels clicking the training room floor. Only one woman walked everywhere in heels. 

"So what's on your mind, Barnes?"  
Nat smirked as she closed the gap between them. 

"Nothing Natasha. What are you doing up?" Bucky gruffly spoke,reverting back to a protective stance, attacking the punching Bag with vengeance. 

"Well, The usual- couldn't sleep. What about you? Please don't tell me this has to do with that pain in the ass girl Barton and I brought in. I heard not only did you two hit it off, but you both have a past.."

Bucky glanced and kept on fighting. 

"Whoa - well, would you like to talk about it or spare?"

"Nat. I don't think that would be a good idea right now.."

"Why not ? We've fought before, why would this be any different?"

"Just. With all that been going on with Y/n, I just .. And Steve. They had a thing and I ve been with her , I don't even know where we stand now. Then this fucking Asgardian shit, I just can't take it." Bucky stopped and held the  
Punching bag, Nat still had her arms  
Crossed with an eyebrow lifted. 

"Cmon soldier, I can take anything you can dish out."

Bucky sighed loudly, turning away from the punching bag.   
"I want you to remember "

Remember what?"

That you asked for this."

They walked to the middle of the mats. Nat nodded to Buck. He came in fast, swinging , right hook, jab, kick.

Nat blocked, dodged and tumbled away from his attacks. "Co mon barnes, you're being sloppy."

He swung again and she grabbed him, flipped up and wrapped her legs around his neck bringing both of them down. She sprang up as he collided with her ribs. She flipped over, he grabbed her by the neck, jabbing her a few times in the ribs. She broke his grasp and ran up the wall, flipping over him. He turned around into her fist. stumbling back , blood trickling down his lips, he wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

"Aw, see barnes. You wouldn't be bleeding like a little girl if you'd stop half assing and actually fight."

Bucky swung then followed with a knee to Nats stomach. he pulled her over him throwing her against a wall. SHe slowly got up, smiling, blood trickled out the corner of her mouth. 

"Now that's more like it."  
She ran toward him, kicking him in the jaw, followed by a Blow to the head. 

 

An hour later they both lay sparked out on the Mats. Nat was straddling his chest, Buckys head between her thighs.   
She had a crushing grip on him. 

"Well, well. Seems like someone's out  
Of shape, old man. "

Bucky huffed quickly exscaping the position, pinning Nat underneath him, as her legs swung over his shoulders.

"Don't call me old."

"Ok. Uh. Uncle already. "  
Bucky stared intently at her and slowly released her. She lay under him .

"You ok Barnes?" Natasha breathed out. Bucky caressed her cheek and leaned in, kissing her.

Before either one of them Knew it, their clothes lay askew around the  
Mats as Bucky sat, Natasha sitting on top of him, forcefully gripping eachother as he slid in and out of her again and again. She let out whimpers   
Of ecasty as he tangled his flesh arm in her hair and the metal one keeping her steady on his member.   
He felt her slowing and pushed her off of him. He got up on his knees, spread her legs pulling her up. They both spoke in Russian and he thrusted into her from behind. He reached his hand around rubbing her Clit matching his thrusts. 

Their moans, groans and curses echoed throughout the training room. 

Buckys sweat drenched hair dripped slowly on Nats Back, as his thrusts became uneven. Nat, knew he needed this, angry sex. Unable to focus, she spoke."James.."

Bucky froze," what did you say?"

"Barnes-"

"No, you - you called me ..James. Y/n calls me that, only Y/n. "

"I'm actually jealous of Y/n, if  
You fuck her like this, I don't know why she'd Ever leave." 

Bucky began thrusting harder and pulled Nat back onto his member, pushing in deeper. 

"Ah  
Shit Buck, oh god just-"

He whispers into her neck, jaw clenched. 

"You don't call me that!. Y/Ns a trator, she loves Steve, not me. She only wants me when she's - She fucking left with Thor, the slut! I bet she let him fuck her!.No. She begged him to fuck her!"

Nats knees grew weak, Attempting to move away from him, Bucky gripped her hips, as She tightly held onto the mats. 

"Ok soldier. At ease "she huffed

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He grasped Her hair once more pulling her back up, as he continued pounding and rubbing her breasts. 

"Yes, fuck Barnes! Just not like this. "

She mewed as he left hickies on her neck. He paused and pushed her against the wall. He held her against it as He watched his member slide  
In and out of her.

"She.. Is fucking with   
Both of us. I want her, I have her. All of her. She's mine- even if she can't remember!"

He stopped, pulled out of Nat and came on her back and rear. She turned around, coated in a layer of Sweat,  
Lips swollen and her head Bleeding. 

"Oh God. Shit. What have I- Natasha. I'm-"

"I'm fine, tiger." She spoke,  
Stealing a kiss. Bucky sat back as Nat stood, controlling her  
Balance and walked over to collect her clothing. 

"Natasha, wait. Please don't. You can't say anything. About this.  
Please." Bucky pleaded.

"Don't worry soldier, your secrets safe with me."  
Nat spoke tossing Bucky his  
Clothes. 

Without warning  
The Training door opened, Bucky turned  
Away, frantically pulling his pants on while Nat hid behind Him. 

Tony looked around walking in.  
"For fucks sake! I've told you two-"

Tony stopped,  
Noticing that wasn't Barton that Nat was hiding behind.

 

"Ugh widow? Well, this is, in many ways , very awkward. Barnes you old devil you, Didn't think you had it in you to score with two crazy broads." Tony joked trying to relieve the tension in the room.   
Clearing his throat he Continued.   
"Ugh so yea- uh, Clean up after your selves kids and hope you used protection. " Tony spoke slowly walking backwards out of the training room 

"Tony, what did you want?" Nat spoke,  
Turning her back to the guys as she slipped her shirt on. 

"Really it's nothing . We've- I've got it handled. " Tony spoke turning away. 

"Hey stark. Thanks." Bucky spoke as he finished redressing himself. 

"Yeah, no fucking problem." Tony growled, 

He paused, putting hos head down, he whipped his head around two face the two.

"you know what? NO. It's not ok. "  
Tony yelled, approaching Bucky again. ,

"you just was with that poor girl that's throwing herself around, atleast she has a reason for her crazy.! Y/n, she doesn't need someone like you!"

"Stark- " Bucky let out a laugh, shaking his head. " so what now, she needs someone like you? Now That's funny! you don't know-"

"Don't gimmie that bull shit! She's only been with you since her arrival. Only. You. And maybe yeah, she needs a real man. you just. You fucking don't deserve her!"   
Tony spat exiting the room.


	23. Chapter 23

You awake sandwiched between Steve and the cradle wall. 

"Steven?" You spoke trying to remove yourself from him.

He grunted and held you tighter. 

"Ugh. Let go. Your...Making me hot." 

You reached up and began thumping on the lid of the cradle. 

Tony's face came into view,  
"Tony,  
Can you let me out? I'm sufficating in here!"

"That's a negatory sweet cheeks, ya can't leave the cradle. "

You continued tapping the lid.   
"Please! it's stifling in here. Just for a moment. "

Tony rolled his eyes and opened the top. You pushed Steve off of you grabbing Tony's hands,  
Pulling yourself up. You fell into Tony's chest as he helped you out the cradle. 

"Oh, ugh. Sor- sorry. Um. I- thanks."  
You blushed tucking your long hair back. Tony helped, smirking. "No problem dear. How ya feelin' ?"   
You Both stood there Looking at one another.   
"Actually not too bad. uh yea, do you know where James ..I mean Bucky is?"

"Oh yeah, he's um. He's in the training room,." Tony spoke waving off the question, swallowing hard. 

"ugh whoa! hey! " Tony spoke grabbing toward you as you bounded toward the Lab door.   
"Why dont you stay in the lab -with me, for awhile? You know when he trains its best to leave him alone."he said rubbing The back of his neck .

Even for stark that was strange. 

"Also we had started talking before, do you remember? " Tony looked at you as if you would explode at any moment. 

"Actually I remember screaming, and...I. Well I wasn't the nicest to you. I'm sorry for what I said when I woke up in the Cradle." You lifted  
Your eyebrows toward him. 

He released a breath he had been holding. "Oh, yeah kid don't worry about that."

You stood infornt of him,  
Biting your lip. 

"Well, I'm starving. Just I won't get all out of sorts just. I need food"

"Y/n, I'll radio Barnes to bring you up some food huh? There killing two birds with one stone."

Well, stark that's nice of you but I really need to speak with him, things have kinda gone to hell and wow. I don't even know what I'm going to say. Ha!"

Tony stood infront of the lab door, jaw clenched. "Y/n look, I've got food hidden throughout the lab, free to eat whatever. Just, You've gotta stay in here , ok. "

Defeated you sighed.   
"I will get back into the cradle once Steve wakes, till then, I'm stuffing my face. "

"Sounds like a plan."  
\---------

There was a knock on the lab door as you continued talking to Tony, tossing blueberries to you from time to time. 

Bucky entered, freshly showered wearing civilian clothes.   
"About time you showed up! I'm sitting here starving with nothing but berries, Tony and liquor to live off of. "

"Hey! Berries are good for you and I can easily hide Them throughout the tower. I mean, lab." Tony threw a berry hitting you on the side of your face.   
You smiled at him shaking your  
Head. 

"Uh yeah. Sorry I was attending to some stuff with Steve."

When? What stuff?" You asked sitting up from your chair, glancing toward the cradle. 

Tony frantically shook his head at Bucky.   
"You mean for Steve? Right Barnes?"Tony spoke with his mouth crammed with the food Bucky had brought.   
"Like didn't he make you a list of stuff to do or check out, ya know. To get back into the grove of things, gramps." Tony continued, shuffling through your bag of Chinese. 

"Yeah. I was in the training room too. So. That took a lot out of me. " Buck spoke exaggerating a stretch. 

"I bet it did." Tony spoke under his breath.   
Buck cut his eyes toward Tony, meeting his 'that's some bullshit' face. 

Unsure what was going on, you got your food and sat back down.   
Bucky sat between you and stark, "so how'd Steve end up in the cradle?"

You swallowed hard. "Well. I got kinda cold. Well freezing. And -

"There's no way to regulate heat inside the cradle. It would damage the power coils and whatnot-"

"Yeah so.. Thor was going to keep me warm-"

"Wait. How was he going to do that?"

"Well using his body heat-"

"And your gotta be naked to do that soldier" Tony followed with a wink. 

"Anyway Steven vetoed the idea and got in with me instead. "

Why didn't anyone get ahold of me?"

"I came to get you" Tony began, "and you were in the training room. Training . Lots of hard, strenuous, vigorous, sweaty training." Tony spoke watching Bucky s expression as he over enunciated every word. 

Buckys eyes widened at the realization.   
"Oh, well..still.. Anyway I'm. I'm glad Steve could help you out." Bucky choked out. His face was red, balling up his fists. 

"Bucky... Uh Tony, would you mind?" You asked, Tony glanced from you to Buck. 

"Ugh fine. First you eat all my food, then, drink all my booze! Now you're kicking me out of my own lab! Geez woman!" Tony criticized as he snatched up your Chinese and left. 

" love you too!" You yelled toward him as he closed the door. 

"So, ...what's on your mind?" Bucky hesitantly asked, taking Tony's seat across from you. 

"Did something happen? Between us? You're acting strange, I mean, more than what Im use to. We were together before I went into the cradle right? I wasn't imagining that?"  
You looked In Buckys direction as he avoided Eye contact With you. 

"Yeah. We were." He finches as  
You neared him.

"Did I do something- wrong? Please don't shut me out." You try To touch him.   
Bucky pulls away from your reach.   
"Did you sleep with  
Thor?" He turned eyeing you. 

You gasped at the  
Question. "Thor is a friend, nothing more what Is this about?"

"I thought I wanted this with  
You but I can see that you're  
Still not over Steve." 

"What are you even talking  
About? Steve and I.. That's history. James did something happen?" 

"Yeah. I just can be with you right now.."

You turned, fury welling up within you, as you opened your mouth, a thump rang out from the cradle. 

Ugh, a little help please?" Steve blushed as you and Bucky pushed at the lid of the cradle. 

Steve stepped out and glanced from you to Bucky, observing your awkward  
Stance. 

"Hey guys, what's going-"

," so that is James you fuck with me since I've been back and that's it? What could I have possibly done?!"   
You couldn't hold your tounge anymore

Steve moved To your side." Get away from me, Steve." You shrieked  
As a Tear rolled down your cheek. 

"Y/n calm down-" Bucky noticed  
The glow slowly emanating from your body, looking toward Steve.

"Don't tell me  
To fucking calm down you fucker! I poured out my heart to you. I love you and you.. Used me? Is this all just a game to you?"

Steve met Bucks gaze, with a worried look. 

"Who is it?" You demanded Buckys strong demeanor cracking. 

"Don't worry-"

"So I'm right. You know what, forget I ever ended up back here." You turned away grabbing one of Tony's jackets, red with a stark logo on the back and threw it on. 

Steve shrugged Bucky aside following you down the hall.

wow, Ofcourse You had to pick the  
Bad boy.


	24. Chapter 24

"Y/n, Y/N!" Steve called after you getting you to slow down enough. 

"Steve." You huff, 

"Please just.. You're glowing.. Again. Just calm down" Steve spoke, kept a distance between you both. 

You looked at yourself picking up a faint hint of gold, you looked at Steve then back at yourself. 

"Steve. I don't want to hurt you. Just go away. I can't control this, I'm- I'm going to Logan. "

Steve moved  
To grab you,"ah!" He yanked his hand back Charred and burnt. 

"Oh Steve! I'm sorry. See! I can't. I don't belong Here."

"No I'll heal, I'm fine" Steve cradles his wounded hand. "Please just. Get back into the cradle."

"What? No. Tony can't help. I'm not like you and the avengers, or even Banner. I've spent a day in the Cradle, it made me Weak. It's useless. I'm not going back in there!"

Steves eyes flicked past you,  
You turned slowly, spotting Hawkeye bow raised, along with a handful of armed agents, . "Y-n, I need you to calm down and get back into the cradle. "

Your blood was boiling, now. Your glow was reaching almost a foot past you in all directions, after everything you've done for them, everything. This is how they treat you? like an animal?

"You can't be serious, I was fine. Fine until you all show up and made my life hell. I can't go out, I can't go home, you keep me like an animal!"

"Please, doll.  
Calm down. " Bucky appeared from the lab,

"What the hell you call me?"

"Oh shit. " Tony breathed, stepping out of an elevator, your head snapped to him  
"Y/n, princess. I know Barnes was being a dick. A giant useless, floppy dick, and pissed you off but.. I will need you to get that pretty ass back into the cradle. "

The hall was becoming unbearably humid. The waves of heat began warping theway like you were standing by. Your chest heaved as  
You tried to even out your breathing,  
Your Head began spinning,   
Your glow now stretching three  
Feet in all directions, your eyes were becoming orange.   
"That's new." Tony froze where he was. "Ok. I need Everyone to take a step away from Y/n. " 

Steve slowly approaching you  
"What are you mad?" He spoke toward Tony, keeping his eyes to you. 

"Have you lost your fucking  
Mind Tony?"Barton Yelled

Natasha's voice rn through Tony's earpiece.   
"She won't be able to hold on to that much power Stark, it HAs to go somewhere. Think of a bomb. And imagine it in the tower- right now. "

"Banner" Tony press's his com as you stood in your shorts and tank terrified. 

"Remember she Disintegrated people, Tony. PEOPLE. Clear the  
Levels! " banner spoke through the comms 

"Don't you think that's a little extreme-" Tony retorted. 

"Want anyone's  
Death on your hands?" Banner shrieked. 

"Alright-fine! Don't get your panties in a twist!! Friday- full tower evac " Tony sighed, removing his hand from the earpiece. 

You flinched as alarms in the hall began to light up, wailing a warning siren.   
So much attention directed  
At you, so much worry.. And fear. This was too much, causing you to finally snap.  
You screamed, sending a flash of orange bolting from your chest out toward Tony and Clint. Tony attempted to dive out the way, the beam grazing his shoulder. Clint dropped to the floor, pulling Tony toward him.

You were hardly able to keep your eyes open, feeling drained you stumble back, unsure of what had just occurred.

The bolt of orange power surged past them both, completely obliterating the agents that lingered in the hall. You surveyed your surroundings, screams echoed from the walls and ashes floated about the hall.

" God! Someone get Thor." Clint grunted, rolling away from Tony. 

Looking down at yourself, you observed your arms and hands, touching them gently. Tony pushing himself off the floor, eyed your motions, holding an arm against Clint, preventing him from moving.

You stuck out a palm to Tony ceasing any move to come closer to you.   
shaking your head, you tried to gain control of yourself, your chest hurt, your breathing was sporadic.

"Tony,.. Somethings... Something's wrong..." You were gasping for air now, sweat running down the side of your face. Steve and Bucky were a few feet behind you. Bucky was on alert, already brooding that you had called for Tony and not him. 

"Y/N! You're ok. Everything's  
Going to be alright." Tony gently spoke, still staying a good distance from you. 

Without warning, Your head fell back, as an Eerie laugh crept past your lips, piercing the silence.   
Barton took his protective stance, raising his bow, Unsure of what would happen next.

. "You absurd beings! " you stated, Your voice warped,"What makes You Think you Have a chance against a god? " the realization that you were No longer your Sweet self, washed over Tony.

Popping your neck, the burned remains of the jacket you had been wearing, slid off your shoulders. 

Tony inched toward you,"Y/n.."

No response.  
You stood there, now hovering an inch off the ground, as the paint began peeling off the walls. Your hair started floating with you, caressing your face. 

"Anias.." Tony spoke, continuing toward you, slowly.   
Bucky and Steve exchanged glances, both of the frowning believing Tony had an idea of what was happening and chose to keep everyone else in the dark. 

"Who the fuck is Anias?!" Barton whispered. 

"Anias here, is not only Heimdalls daughter but also has a good share of his power, don't you Hun? Oh and, here's the kicker- she's a god." Tony spoke, holding his hands up hoping Anias wouldn't see him as a threat. 

WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Clint yelled, 

"What do you want?" Steve spoke confidently, trying to keep in mind that it may look like you but it was far from it.

You turned , still floating a foot of the floor, your moves were graceful, your orange eyes widened resting on Steve. 

"Why Captain. I see how this...  
Form, must make our interaction..difficult, for you." Anias looked over herself, then to Bucky.   
Bucky was taken aback by the look in her eyes. He closed his own,  
Muttering to himself, then reopening them, clenching his jaw."he asked you a question,answer it." He gritted his teeth. 

"You, mortal, " your eyes bore into him. "are not worthy to address me in such a Manner. You reek of desperation, destruction.. And self loathing. Have you forgotten this? what you truly are? Should I recall what you have lost?" You swirled your hand in the air, with a smirk, making small spirals stretching toward him. 

Anias noticed Buckys eyes shift to something behind you. You turn, abruptly two red Metal arms wrap around you, holding you tight. 

"I'm so sorry princess-" Tony sadly spoke, struggling against your movements to get free. Barton let go of his arrow, as it found its target, sinking into your shoulder, emptying into you. 

"And to think," you gasped.  
"You were the Human I found least inferior." You growled, voice vibrating through the small confines of the hall as your glow faded from your skin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tempers high, somethings are brought up to be delt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally sat myself down and finished this. About 2-3? More chapters to go!! I'm excited. Enjoy!

"So this is the best option; put Y/n in the cradle, Place it inside the hulk cage and what? Wait till she's herself again?"  
Sam, sat across from the others. His nerves were shot since he had heard what had transpired in his disappearance. It had been weeks and they were no closer in helping you then they'd been the first day you had arrived. 

"Well, we'd have to actually get her back into the cradle. Any time we get close its like she can sense us. Right now she's heavily sedated, it won't last long. We've been pumping her non stop with everything we've got, hopefully there will be no long term damage." Tony exhaled flopping into a chair, spinning it from side to side gently at the table. 

"The we need a large power source strong enough to merge her two half's together. Any ideas?" He pinched the bridge of his nosing letting out a small sigh, "Come on people!" Fury yelled, resting on his knuckles, leaning over the conference table.

"I told you," Wanda whispered, slumped in her chair, gazing off to the side. "I told you she was all wrong, yet you kept her here. Let Thor take her, they can contain what she is."

"No ones taking anyone, I am going to help her. We all are going to help her."   
Tony looked around the table. Between missions and running survallience on you, the team was run ragged.

A brisk knock on the door, disturbed the silence, followed by the breach alarm whaling two halls over. 

"Excuse me-Director Fury, you may want to take a look at this."

\------------------

Coming to, your head lobbed to   
the side and you straightened  
yourself up against the closest wall. 

"Hiemdalls favorite mistake I see." 

Feeling a wave of power skim over your skin, Loki reach an outstretched hand toward your jaw. Having been too long since you felt another's touch, you closed your eyes, basking in the feeling it brought you.

"So darling why has your status dropped so low on the Avengers food chain?"

Loki? Your Jaw dropped, hadn't Thor reported His death and yet here he stood before you. You looked down at your self covered in white, quickly removing the protruding tubes and needles from your flesh, approaching Loki from the inside of your confines.   
" there was an accident I believe. I'm not sure. Some of the details are a tad foggy. All in all, You could say I overstayed my welcome.."

You studied him as his sights set on your surroundings. You were in a prison, a very indestructible one at that. He had come seeking his staff but once he had spotted you, he decided to see what had made the others imprison you.

"Care to enlighten me on how you ended up on- what do you mingardians say, the wrong side of the law?" He waved you to the side as a blue beam shot out from his golden ceptar. You watched as it began breaking through  
The thick glass surrounding you and the cradle. You hissed covering your head as pieces of glass began falling apart and crumbling around you.   
Rolling your neck, feeling your body begin to tingle, you made your way over the large shards.  
"For starters, I haven't quite been myself lately"  
-

Loki thought about the room holding the containment unit he freed you from, taking in the debris left in his wake. It couldn't have been built for you originally, it was far too large, something had happened to make them improvise. 

"You're different than before, what has changed?" He broke the silence, hesitantly as he encircled you. Fearfully you shrunk away from him, when the walls around you had changed you cease to move a muscle. The surrounding were unfamiliar yet you couldn't deny the homely feel to it all. Loki watched as your eyes drifted over the the inside of the room you both were in now. You took in the statues, the images on the walls, bright covered royal fabric adoring the windows. Before you knew it, your feet had taken you towards the window, carefully smoothing the curtains back reviealing the city below. 

Loki fell in step behind you unaware of the glow of his staff become brighter with each step nearing you. Becoming impatient from your lack of speech, he forcefully took your face in his hand. Turning you toward him he raised his brightly lit ceptar.

"Who are you and why are you inhabiting this human?"

"I am called Anias. And I'm not inhabiting This human, it's inhabiting me. "

Lokis eyes widened. "So it's true. The demigod...How does all that power feel?"  
Loki surrounded you, now taking note of the familiarity of it all, "These are the statues you passed on your way to Heimdall, on you last venture-"

"take me to my father. "You flexed your hands straining to keep Anias at bay, 

Loki let out a menacing laugh. "You of all creatures are not in a position to be making demands, expect in...Your weakened state." His eyes raked over your form, raising an outstretched hand he changed your clothes to match his own.   
You were sweating, becoming exhausted fighting for control of your body. Looking down at yourself your eyes flicked to Loki, holding a hand under his chin admiring his handiwork.   
"I couldn't help myself, The gold brings out the murder in your   
eyes darling. "

You sighed heavily a glow spread over you, reaching out toward the walls. Your body quaked, regaining your balance on a near by podium. 

"How magnificent you are. Such raw, untapped power." Loki took a slow step toward you, raising his hand blocking your glow from touching him, the beams crawled over his green whisps, fading behind  
him. 

"Please. I don't have much time. Take me to my father and I will make sure you get what you desire. "

"What I desire? And oh since you know me so well, what is that?"

"Me."

He gave you a surprised expression quickly changing to conceal the one before. 

"Is this your feeble attempt to lure me into your womanly web, unlike my thick headed brother, I cannot be swayed so easily by beautiful things."  
He absentmindedly twirled his ceptar, the pulsing of his blue orb grabbed his attention "Though with your power and my magics... Perhaps I will have use for you yet. "

 

\---------------------

Furys eyes widened glancing at the agents monitor, Tony followed by Steve, pushed past him running toward where you were being held. 

"Where the hell is crazy Mc Crazerson!"  
Clint huffed through his com as he dropped into your empty room. He replaces his bow surveying  
the damage.   
"Someone went far to get to Y/n, but who? Who knew we had her" Clint whispered over his com to Natasha. "You need to make your self scarce. I have a feeling tensions are about to blow and you don't want to be anywhere near there when Sam sees it all."

"SHES not in her tank!" Tony shrieked over his com, as he ran throughout the tower, checking every monitor and camera.

Fury, slammed his hand against the control panel. "Keep looking! She couldn't have gone far, there's eyes everywhere."

Upon entering your level, the lights were flickering, fallen agents littered the floor. None of them were burned, therefore Not your doing. Tony and Steve exchanged glances, circling the glass cage you had been in. A small area of the dome-like structure had been shattered, droplets of blood lay in its awake. 

Steve huffed, Sam close on his heels.  
"Thor! Why on Gods green earth is Loki back here? You told us you had control of the situation!" He breathed turning down another choridoor, the floor grates shook under their feet.   
He didn't know Loki's end game though it couldn't be good, considering you were missing.

Steve, Bucky, Sam and Thor surveyed the state of your prison. Judging by the amount of jagged shards of glass littered about the room, Loki had wasted no time in freeing you.

"I came to visit her. Heimdall expressed  
Concern for the plan that has been forged in my abrupt leave of absence. I was unaware Loki had -" Thor pleaded standing before the others. 

"Look you godly piece of shit." Tony pushed Thor against a nearby wall. "You said Loki was dead, now he's been galavanting around this entire time under your nose- and this is how we find out about him?!"

Sam held tight to his anger, letting out a calmed breath, "Tony calm- "

"I AM CALM. " Tony turned hitting the wall behind him. Gritting his teeth he propped his hands behind his head.

"You all have no reason to be  
upset. She's my family ok. My sister. Not just a teammate. Now you all are going to put your heads together and come up with a plan to bring her back or so help me God, Loki won't be the only one that is a threat." Sam eyes the others taking off in a slow jog out of the room. "I'd actually like to see my sister again. Alive" 

Tony swallowed letting his hands fall weakly at his sides.   
"You two. " He pointed to Bucky and Steve.   
"You're both so super but you couldn't get your heads out of your asses to see the whole picture of what is going on! Y/n is on the verge of not only having a physical break down but a mental one at that."

Steve interjected "Don't jump to conclusions Stark, We don't fully know-"

"I know. Have you all spoken to this being? this Anias? Better question, any of you remember that at all? Any of what transpired in the hall not too long ago?"

He looked at the expressions of the surrounding Members., Steve placed his hands on his hips, Thor avoided his gaze and Bucky looked at the floor. 

"Ok so cliff notes! This god, Anias is born from Heimdall, dormaint in Y/n all this time. She wishes to.. Live. She wants to rule, survive and dominate. If this happened a we can say goodbye to the Y/n we've gotten to know and love once and for all. There will be no turning back. If she becomes a threat, well...you know what we do to threats. We'll have no choice."  
Tony swallowed thickly waiting on a response from the group before him.   
" so nothing? Nada? No ideas no 'hey Tony I've Got a better idea?', no 'you can't go around killing everyone?' Great guys I'm glad we got this out in the open "

"Stark. You don't know what you're dealing with here." Thor began, "w expulsion make it worse."

"Yes Infact I do. God or not, y/n has become an issue. . And like all the other adult difficult choices that need to be made for this team, I've gotta make this particular one. She has be stopped. No matter the consequences or how it's done."

Thor let out a laugh startling the others.   
"Humor me, How do you expect to stop a god?"

"Well I assume Loki took her for her power, having his ceptar here basically lured him. EVEN THOUGH  
HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD. However, I imagine he'll tap her with that glorified walking stick of his, zapping her of Anias' power. Which I wouldn't completely have a problem with but we're are left with the age old question: will she survive that?"

"We can't allow my brother to do follow through."

Steve turned taking a step infront of Tony facing Thor.   
"And why not? It's better than attempting to get her back her out of Lokis grasp, fight both of them, putting her into the cradle THEN attempt to meld both personalities together. . How many SHIELD agents lost their lives with our first interaction with this Anias?"

"Who knows what wielding such power will do to him, to Asgard."

Tony folded his arms across his chest, "Asgards not my problem Thor. Earth is, Y/n is."

Tony left leaning the three in awe. 

"You know I can't allow that to happen. I will do everything in my power to bring Y/n home. " Thor turned away making up his mind. 

"She's needs to be here with us. "  
Bucky chimed in gaining the attention of the others. He still felt a pang of remorse for going behind you and messing with Natasha the way he did. 

"Wait. What did you say? I'm sorry Frosty but you can't act like you care. "

"Excuse me Stark?" Bucky brow dipped advancing in Tonys direction. 

"You heard me. After what I walked in on? You remember right?"  
Steve turned around to Tony then eyed Bucky.

Tony took a step to the side of Steve  
" Natasha... the so called training? Ringing any bells for you?"

Buckys eyes widened looking back at Steve. 

"Yeah don't think I forgot about that. You don't love her. If you had you wouldn't have been giving Nat some private lessons-"

Bucky clutched Tony's shirt,   
"Shut up. " Bucky snarled, looking Tony in the eye. Why would he bring this up infront of the others? 

"I get what's going on here. You love her. Don't you? I can see it. " Bucky scoffed, let go straightening Tony's rumpled clothes, Smirking.

"I can't. I don't. She's a member of the team, practically family,-" Tony looked at Steve, absently scratching the back of his neck. 

"Your not her type." Bucky spat returning to his place beside Thor. 

"Oh. And you are, right? . "

"Think about her track record Stark, she only goes for soldiers. "

"You mean Brainwashed assassin, killer, Murderer? Well Two out of three ain't bad. "

Bucky smirked rubbing his stubble before his fist came in contact with Tony's jaw. Tony staggered back, a flash of red shielded his hand as he pulled his right arm back, his fist colliding with Buckys eye. 

Steve lunged toward the two. "This isn't resolving anyth-" till he felt a strong hand spread across his chest. 

"Steven, we've all let our feelings cloud our judgement at one time or another. Let them be, hopefully this will play out in our favor."

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things seem like they cannot get any worse, an old foe surfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one more chapter after this one! Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me during this story!! 
> 
> Xoxo

"Love, is an awfully strong word. Perhaps, I like her...immensely." Tony shrugs, when Natasha looked over in his direction, suiting up.

Scoffing softly to herself, she tightened her belt approaching him.   
"All of you men have lost your minds over this girl. It has clouded your judgements and abilities to make decisions that months ago, would have never taken a second thought."

"I mean, I do feel...something toward her, It's very apparent, she's so...fascinating."

"Does Pepper know. "

"What? I'm sorry, did you say something? Suddenly I've seem to have gone deaf. "

"Is that why I haven't seen her around?"

"Pep and I have decided a break was in order. "

"I see. Well. This explains why you've been acting so bizarre . "

"Don't Natasha. Just. "

"Hey. Are we really going through with this?" Steve questioned, interrupting Tony, stopping between the two. 

Tony and Natasha exchanged looks, Tony took a deep breath, that was a conversation for another  
time. Right now, there were more pressing matters at hand.   
"No choice. Best to take this fight to them rather than here. "

"What's the plan?"Bucky rested a hand on Steves shoulder. 

Steve eye him wearily while Tony frowned, with emotions running high, this would definitely put bonds to the test. Tony nodded in Steves direction,  
"Right. Well, we are going in with everything we've got, the sooner the better. Who knows what Loki has been doing with Y/n. "

"If he's gained her power, he'd be here now to flaunt it. I trust Y/n s still in one piece...body-wise. " Thor dryly spoke, switching monjior restlessly between his hands, keeping a safe distance from the group. 

"The plans is still to bring her back, regardless...right?" Bucky spoke with a tinge of hope laced in his voice. He wanted to make it right between you and him, with every moment wasted debating, his window opportunity to patch things up was closing. 

" I believe it might not be as simple, anymore. Anias was gaining strength here, she maybe too strong to contain". 

"We are going to try...We owe her that much." Steve confidently pushed through them, his mind going into overdrive with a plan to retrieve you. 

"There is no try. " Sam stormed  
Through the room, clasping a few loose straps crossing over his chest. 

Natasha sighed breaking away from the group, walking up to Sam.   
"Sam-"

He hastily pushed her hand away, giving her an expression of disgust, shaking his head at her. Natasha paused her step, when Sam turned to face the group.   
"After this shit, she's done with the Avengers. She's coming home where she belongs. I'll see to that. " 

"You can't control her life, she's an adult now. That little girl you remember is gone." Bucky looked up to him, squaring his jaw. . 

"Look. You're lucky I'm even wasting my time with you after what you did behind my sisters back, you both should be ashamed."  
Sam scoffed pushing Bucky aside, glaring at Natasha, swallowing averting her eyes. 

Steve caught Natasha's arm, she gave him a surprised look when his eyes met hers.  
"Really Nat. You and Bucky? You're better than that. " he kept his voice low, trying not to stir up the others. 

Bucky yanked his hand back though  
His hair, clenching his teeth  
"Steve I-."

"Nows not the time." Steve turned red in the face, catching himself, letting out a chuckle facing Bucky. 

"She wanted to be with you Buck, so I let her. I ruined what we had years ago. Even though I still want to be with her I also wanted her to be happy. She found that. Atleast I thought she had in you and you just. "

"You shit right on her heart Barnes. You never deserved her. "

"Tony, you wanna go another round?"

Clint appeared beside Thor, just in time to come between Tony and Bucky.   
"Boys. Play nice we have bigger issues at hand. Save the pettiness for later."

 

They loaded the Quinnjet, everything ranging from weapons to the cradle, with minimal conversation. 

"We are only able to take Lokis hidden passage to get the cradle and the jet through. Those of you who will not be on the jet, I will transport first. "

Maria Hill followed closely behind Fury boarding the Quinnjet .  
"Do we trust in Y/ns ability or treat her as hostile?"

Fury mulled over the question apprehensively, "I hate to say it but it may be the latter. " Fury check his coms as the doors to the jet closed. 

Bucky, Sam, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Tony gathered around Thor as he raised Minjior toward the light blue sky. 

\------------------

Weeks had past in Asgard in the few days it took the others to finally arrive at the bio frost. 

Thor headed toward the entrance where he expected to be greeted by Heimdall. The others followed close behind stoping behind Thors form. He lifted a gold horned object from the ground, a dry bloodied handprint lay pressed against the side of it. 

"What would he want with Heimdall?"

"Do you think he's alive?"

Tony and Thor looked around scanning  
The post. "We are wasting valuable time here. " Bucky grimaced heading out ahead of the team, Natasha and Clint followed suit. 

Arriving on the stone bridge Thor gasped at the sight befor him. Asgard laid to waste. Homes were crumbling,  
The dead lay sprawled in the streets, Thor was fuming.   
"She's. No this wouldn't have been her doing. Loki. He. Has twisted her, turning her wicked." Thor stumbled dropping to his knee feeling weak, useless.

Bucky and Tony exchanged glances, Tony placed a hand on thors shoulder, thing just became a lot more complicated.  
"Thor. Big guy. Tell me where would Loki be? We need to get to them...now."

Thor stared off mumbling to himself.  
Bucky stopped beside him,   
"I'll stay with him. Go find the bitch and knock her out. "

"My sisters not a bitch. Watch  
Your mouth. Who knows maybe Loki did all this."

"Not alone. He's powerful but not this powerful. He had to have had help. Either he's retained her power or she's done it by her on volition. "

Steve shook his head rubbing a tear threatening to fall. He had known you better than anyone. There was not a bone in his body that could convince him that the mayhem before them was cause by you. "Not y/n. She. She'd never."

"Well sorry cap but it looks like she has and did. "

"No. You don't get it. I've know her for years, hell I wanted to marry her, that's how well I know her. Possessed by some fucking god wouldn't change that. She's to strong willed and thick headed when it counted. "

Tony sighed looking from Buckys disgruntled expression to Steves forlorn one. 

"I'm hoping your right cap. "

\-----------------

"Anias? We seem to have gained the attention of a few troublesome Mindgardians and my brother."

Loki stood over the palace balcony smiling with you beside him. You surveys the chaos before you the kingdom you have cleansed to bring about your rule. With Loki by your side, a small price to pay for ruling Asgard,  
You looked over the vast land. 

"Yes. The seem Lightly armed, no immediate threat, unlike the Odin prince."

"Do you recognize any of them? some can be called loyal followers. Atleast your better halves . You should use that to your advantage my darling."

You glared at him, studying his features. "Why do you desire to rule when you cause so much unnecessary pain and suffering."

"Really. I'm appalled. A god who turned their friends to foes telling me I cause-" 

"Mine is required to obtain complete obedience. I am a strict god but not unjust. Need I remind you, my first visit here you were concealing you identity, hiding in plain sight. Tell me Loki, what part of that is what's expected or required of a king? Odinson however..."

"Don't humor me, you are still weak requesting for your father to be imprisoned and not delt with only   
Proves you have a soft spot for those insignificant mingardians."

"Continue to belittle me and I will turn you to ash where you stand."

Loki smirked looking out across the city. "yes my queen."

You both turned in unison facing the hall . The wood whines as Thor and company beat on the double doors.   
"Ah my brother has come to visit. my dear, I ask you to cleanse the city of the avengers. I want no mingardians to be left unscathed. Once finished here we will waste no time dominating the nine realms."

\--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha! I'm super excited for the end you guys! So pumped!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below and thanks for reading!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues, which side are you really on and will Loki pay for what he's done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, the finale! Sorry I've kept you wanting! Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it.

Asgardians under Lokis control fought against the Avengers. Wave after wave, more attacked crawling out from rubble and fallen beams. Their body movements lucid, vicious.   
Your form rigid, floating above the heaps of stone that littered the bridge. A familiar glow extended outward, your eyes gleamed orange as your arms spread out washing over the remaining towns people- scurrying away from those under Lokis control- immediately turning them to ash. 

"Anias! This is not the way to get what you want!" Steve grit his teeth shielding himself from your glow. With his shield becoming heated his thoughts became muttled. 

"Captain. Why so distraught? Am I not worthy of your idolozation nor admirations anymore?"

"Ma'm...You are not Y/n. "

"Correction we are both one. In my time here I have grown- Powerful, more than even my- our father. Y/n she's- She's nearly a memory. Just a incessant nagging presence in the outskirts of my mind from time to time. Soon that will be gone as well" 

"NO. I refuse to believe that. Y/n, she's in there somewhere. I know it." .   
Steve let his shield lately slide off his arm. "Please." Gasping as your glow hit him hard, small flames licking his suit.   
"Please. I'm begging you. She's meant more to me than anything."

"If she meant half of what you speak you wouldn't have treated her the way you did. You expect me to show you mercy? Pity perhaps?"

"What do you want?"

"Why Captain, Everything."

\--

Tony watched your interaction with Steve surveying the chaos around him, everyone was engaged with an asgardian under a mind control or attempting to get those fleeing to safety.

"She won't stop." Tony spoke quietly to himself. Looking wide eyed as Steve groveled below you. How gorgeous you looked. Your hair floating around your face, the material framing your figure. It took his breath away. He knew what needed to be done though he was in conflict with himself.

"Steve. Fall back" Tony yelled into his com. "I know how to stop her. Fall back. "

Bucky eyed Steve facing Tony,   
"This better be one hellofa plan Stark, we can't loose her"

Steve reluctantly backed away as Tony crept from your opposite side, your glow emitting from your body spread against the metal suit. 

"Ah. The man of iron. Why do you come for me?" You turned expressionless, 

Tony breathed heavily in his suit. He was hoping his plan would work before you roasted him from the inside. He has to get close very close. 

"I don't want to speak to you, Anias. I...I wish to speak to y/n. '

"Im done playing games with you sniveling humans, what if Y/n likes what we've become?. "

"I know she will fight. She's a fighter and I know she's in there. Please. "

"So. You are not above begging too? Pity. I had believe you were different. Powerful. That was quite a facade you put on, you would have made a superb God by my side. Can you imagine?."

"Trust me. I may not be a god, or even come close... but I am different and very powerful"

Your eyes widened at his unexpected proclamation.   
"How so? Tell me. " curiosity lit your face.

He was surprised he had gained your attention so easily, he stammered becoming lost in your golden eyes.   
"I am powerful because of who I am of course." He began inching toward you. Your glow made his suit whine as he fought to fly nearer to you. Feeling your light wrap around him, blocking him from advancing closer, he focused on what he does best: boasting. 

"I create weapons of mass destruction on earth, without a second thought. I build robots capable of murdering millions of innocent humans and revel in my enemies. Though I became bored and unamused after the thrill of it all was over. "

"Go on."

"I am different because of...well-you actually. See I have, well - ha, this team of heroes. And we face threats on earth and every threat we disban. You, Anias, have indeed be come a threat. And I. I cannot and will not harm you. See. I. I love you, too much Infact. to the point it literally makes me want to gag. The thought of harming you, it's unbearable."

"Love means nothing to a god. "

"Then what does?"

"Complete and utter unquestionable devotion. Loyalty. "

Suddenly cutting off his thrusters before they failed, Tony dropped to his knees.   
"Then have me."  
He was barely able to lift his head up in your direction as your power bore down on his suit. Merely inches from you, you crooked your neck watching him struggle and squirm against your glow. 

Steve attempted to keep a close but safe distance, speaking in a hushed tone.  
"Stark, this is not time for one of your games, or mind tricks."

Tony smiled, "Who said this is a game? You should be proud  
Of me Cap. You get to witness a rarity here. Me admitting a weakness." His sweat cover hair matted his forehead, turned his sights back to you. 

"You've always had it. From the moment I saw you, met you, I tried to fight it. What can I say, it was the little things, and you drew me in. My devotion, Anias, I will do anything for you. "

Steve upon hearing Tony's words through the commotion, turned spotting you and him, unable to believe his ears.   
" Stark! What are you up to?!"

Your glow dimmed letting Tony stand, enough for when he heaved his mask off dropping it to the ground you didn't burn him. He yanked out his earpiece not wanting to hear the others protest what he was doing. They needed to focus on the Asgardians. 

You looked at Tony expectantly,   
reaching out you rested a hand upon his sweaty brow, running a finger down the side of his face. He hissed as your scorching skin left a burn mark. 

"Tony?. " When you spoke his name,   
Something in him broke. He wound his iron arms tightly against your clothes.   
"Sweetheart. There you are. ". 

Tears fell from your eyes, down your cheeks, quickly turning to steam before instead of falling from your face. His voice was muffled in your neck. You smiled weakly, softly speaking-   
"Tony. Please. You know what you have to do. "

He placed both of his hands on the sides of your face making you look at him.   
"No. No. It's ok. You're ok. You'll be fine. Steves here. And so is Sam. Others too but they're not important. " 

You smirked. "Tony. Why did you never.?"

He swallowed a small sound crawling up from his throat.   
"I dunno. It clicked for me when I ran across Nat and Frosty. I became extremely defensive- I....We can discuss that later alright? Over dinner? We just -"

". Oh god. I. I did this?. "  
Turning Tony mimicked your gaze, surveying the violence you had caused. 

He smiled swallowing thickly taking in the scent of blood and death surrounding you both.   
"No. No. this wasn't you. "  
He lied. 

 

"Don't tell yourself such a pretty lie. Deep down you know the truth. There's no choice, Tony, you have to-"

"NO. Now, we are going to get you back and sort all this out. "

"Please Tony there's only one way to end this, to end...me."

"Y/n no. Please don't ask this of me, sweetheart." Tony placed his forehead against yours. 

"We're running out of time. She'll be back. You won't get another chance." You bit your lip tasting dust and blood fill your senses. 

"Stop and let me think-"

"Tony. Please.. She'll destroy you"

"No. There's another way. Always another. Think, Stark, Think"  
Tony gripped hard against your back, the metal against your flesh making you wince. "I just got you back don't make me loose you."

You were becoming hotter now. Your glow burning against his suit. His mask was too far for him to reach. He wanted to bask in this warmth with you, even if it meant it ended in his death, what a glorious death it would be.   
He closed his eyes holding you tightly against his suit. Your hair whipped around him leaving small marks on his stubble covered cheek. 

"I can't hold on much longer.. . "  
You whispered. Gripping on to the suits shoulder plates. You felt them give way under your palms. Tony groans beneath the pressure as a sob excapes his lips. Looking upon your beautiful face once more, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. .   
"I think I love you and I. Can't. God. I just can't. Fuck."

"I'll murder thousands. T.."

"I won't let you-"

"Imagine if we get to earth."

"God shhh. Just Stop. You don't, we don't know that."

"Millions dead or dying."

"Fucking Stop it. Y/n Please."

"But you. You can Save them. Save me, Tony."  
You blinked back more tears,   
"SAVE. ME." 

Tony noticed your eyes changing along with your facial expression. He blinked back tears ready to slip down his dirtied face. He wasn't finished, he had so much more to tell you, more that had gone so long  
buried and forgotten. 

"Y/n, Anias...I want you to know.. I would bow before you, a thousand times over- If it meant saving you." Tony choked out making a smile grace your face. He powered up his beams, hearing it you tightly squeeze your eyes whispering ' I know.' against him as the shot his blasters into you from your back, bursting through the front of your torso in two blue beams. Blood splattered against the front of his arc making it glow a faint pink, dropping into the ground below you both. Tony yelled when you let out a warped scream as your eyes morphed from gold back to their original color. You clawed at him until your glow disappeared and your body went slack beneath him. 

Bucky gripped Sam harshly as they both stood frozen. The blast emitted from you and Tony knocked everyone except Steve, back onto the ground. 

Tony held you leaning over, his yells and wails following brought the others attention towards you both. Your body rocked back and forth as you whispered a feeble 'Thank you' with a tear running into your hair. 

Steve ran with determination feeling his eyes begin to blur his vision. He yanked Tony away, throwing him away from your corpse, landing feet from where you rest.   
Steve let his shield fall from his fingertips removing his mask, he grunted carefully lifted you by your shoulders, nussling your head into his chest, expecting you- needing you- to open your eyes and smile up at him.   
"Y/n. Doll. Please. " His tears dropped on to your flush cheeks, leaving dirt lines behind. His teeth clenched,   
" God. Come on. Please"

 

Asgardians with blue eyes began approaching the others including Steve as he held you tightly against his bloodied uniform. His fight had left him, he had lost. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for.." he smoothed some hair away from your face.  
"God where do I start? Giving  
Up? Letting go? It was me, never you. We could have worked- you and I, I said I wasn't ready but I was afraid. Afraid of this, loosing you on the field." He looked upon you, expecting something, he was unsure. "Fuck. Give Me A snide comment. ANYTHING... please. "  
Steve gripped your collar, pressing a soft small kiss upon your slightly parted, cooling lips .   
"Remember when we went ice skating you'd never been, you didn't tell me you couldn't skate. You could barely stand, you were-"  
He felt a hand grab him and he hit the assailant with his elbow making them tumble down the pile of debris where you lay .  
..."Later you said you didn't tell me you didn't know how to skate because you really wanted to go out with me. Out of everyone in the world it was me, I was the lucky one. And I told you we could've done something else and, You said, 'how... How else would I have shown you-' "  
Leaning back onto his knees he shuttered, resisting the urge to pass out or vomit. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, tightening his jaw he kept his eyes on your motionless ones. "This is the part  
Where you wake up and tell me-" two men clutched his back in attempts to distance him from your form. He struggled to hold you close, preparing himself to fight one armed. 

The men and women below him suddenly dropped to the ground, followed by the one he had encountered seconds ago. Natasha and Clint looked dumbfounded as all the asgardians passed out where they once stood. 

"Thor must have gotten to Loki. " Natasha stated helping Tony. His suit was trash. Useless now, he began yanking it from his limbs in pieces, frantically rubbing his tear streaked face. 

Steve stood cradling you in his arms, looking at your now broken frame. 

Sam quickly made his way to Tony punching him square in the face. "YOU. WE HAD A PLAN. IT WOULD HAVE WORKED."

He kept punching him and Tony let him. Sam punched him in the face with all his strength until he too   
sircame to the reality of loosing his best friend. Bucky and Clint grabbed hold of him dragging him back against his wishes. 

Tony spat to the side feeling  
A loose and bloodied tooth wiggle free.  
"No. No it wouldn't have. She was atleast five steps ahead of you. Ahead of us. THIS IS ON ME AND MYSELF ALONE! Her death is my burden to bear. You don't see but it was the only way. "

Buckys heart was heavy with loss, looking around this wasn't something he was mentally prepared to deal with. Taking a deep breath he avoided gazing upon your battered body, pushing his emotions deep into himself .

"I saw plenty Stark! You all say we can't save everyone but I'm living proof of being saved. I guess you could call it, the exception to the rule. How do we know that y/n couldn't have been?!"

Tony walked past the others in the direction of Odins kingdom, stepping over fallen towns folk.   
"You didn't see it.."

"See what?" Clint asked out of curiosity, catching up with Tony as the others reluctantly followed.

"See The way she begged. Begged me.. to save her."

\-------

"Mission report Stark and Rogers. " Fury let out a whistle, resting his hands behind his back. Steve and Tony sat opposites sides of the long table before them. Your death hadn't been easy. 

" alright fellas this is what I've got. Thor returned to Asgard to handle his brother and rule for the time being. Barnes has well, put himself into isolation, he's been having some violent nightmares that have thrown Banner for a loop. Sam has taken leave. Clint retired and oddly Natasha's off the grid once more so that leaves you two to report exactly what events took place resulting with miss Y/l/n passing"  
He looked from either gentlemen placing folders infront of both. "Now who'd like to go first?"

\----

"Where exactly is her body going to be uh-" Steve hesitated mid sentence, feeling his chest tighten at the image of your lifeless body flashed before him. "I'd like to make sure she's buried with the upmost honors."

Fury paused facing Steve.   
"Yes she will be receiving honors for bravery even though some eye whiteness accounts say otherwise. But Charles Xavier has requested and Mr. Howlett has..expressed his concerns and they have convinced me it would be best for her to return to where she first was, her home. The professors concern-"

"Question. We took the cradle to Asgard correct? Was it left there?." Tony interrupted straightening his glasses. 

"The cradle became damaged in the firefight between the asgardians and Thor, Stark. We've been over this." 

Steve slowed his step, realizing without the cradle there would never be a remote chance Dr Cho could heal you. He quickly turned, walking with determination towards the  
elevators.

"Hmmm that's interesting. Then did we recover it? "

"Stark. This isn't a road you want to go down. Wilson and the others, even yourself need time to mourn. We all heard what you said to her. Take some time. "

" no can do Nick.. I've got to do something.."

"Tony.."  
Fury came to a standstill, hesitant meeting face to face with the broken man. Steve had been easy, wanting to work out his fustrations through excessive training. Often restless at night, Steve would sketch portraits of you, fearful that over time he'd forget. While Tony's mind ran relentlessly thinking back to your unmoving figure lay calmly across the Quinn Jet seats, almost looking angelic. 

"So. That's a yes, you have the cradle and you say Y/ns at the mansion... What are you hiding Nick?"

Fury pushed Tony against the nearest wall, glancing over at Agents passing by.   
"Not hiding Stark. More like protecting, you need to let this die with Y/n. She's not our responsibility anymore. Case closed."  
Fury moved straightening his collar. 

Tony's eyes widened, could it be..  
"Protecting what? Did you recover something? Damn it, I need that cradle-"

"Stark. Do you hear yourself? You're going to drive yourself insane. Now. Listen to me very carefully. Miss Y/l/n is dead. She's going to stay that way." Fury, looked around moving closer to Tony. "Some people, just weren't made to be saved, y/n knew what was to come, she made a choice, and you made a call. Simple as that."

Tony ran a hand through his disheveled hair.   
"But it was the wrong one.. Do you hear me? I've gotta do something."

Fury shook his head turning away.   
"Stark. Don't pull the thread on this." He began walking away, tightly  
gripping the file, turning and pointing at Tony. "and stay away from that mansion."

"It's a school Fury!" Tony yelled after him as he disappeared into another hall. "And I feel like I might learn something today. "

\----------- 

"How is she Jean? Making any progress?"

"Logan. It was the same yesterday as it was the day before and the day before that. Something like this takes time. I'm still against all of this mind you."

Logan placed a coffee cup beside Jean. She mouthed thanks as she continued checking the monitors outside of the cradle and scribbling down notes. He watches her intently looking over the edge of the cradles viewing window. Your hair was nearly brushed surrounding your face, your  
body covered with in white linen.   
Your face seemed peaceful, serene. 

"Remind you that was some blast Tony Stark hit her with, bringing her back.. Will we know who or what we are reviving?" Jean let out a huff, "I hope Charles is right about all this. If not-"

"I'm trusting this will work. Charles believes her mind is her own and you know me, grasping at strawls as long as there's one to grasp." he took a sip of the black burning liquid sloshing down his throat.   
"Her healing factor she be kicking in, this shouldn't be anything for her."

"I'd say It already has. She's got a pulse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was some ride! Thank you for reading and Please let me know what you think in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction on tumblr. I'm super nervous! I'm still getting my bearings when it comes to linking (since I'm mostly on mobile.) Please ignore fragments and run-on sentences, and spelling. (I've read over this for weeks!)


End file.
